Tale of the Philandering Prince Hao
by notnow
Summary: [HaoxAnna][RenxAnna] Seduction is an art Hao masters and his rival Ren tries to compete with. The affections Hao wins so easily means nothing when he becomes interested in Anna. Suddenly the story becomes more than just romance.[Some mature themes]
1. Forward Peek: Resolve

Tale of the Philandering Prince Hao by notnow

Ch 1. Resolve

_Disclaimer: Hiroyuki Takei owns Shaman King and I own this fic. This is loosely adapted from the Tale of Genji, a classical Japanese novel written by Lady Murasaki._

_Note: there's no such person as Yoh here…and the setting is Heian period Japan (794-1192). Heian period is considered Japan's golden age and is marked by increasing interest in the arts, and a departure from Chinese culture which the Japanese had tried to emulate. This is also an era where women's writings became prolific and the cultivation of Japanese syllaberies began with katakana and hiragana (Chinese was reserved for men only)._

* * *

"Go home to your wife, to one of your many mistresses—I don't care; just leave!" 

"Why do you reject me knowing our feelings are mutual?"

"What's mutual? You're incapable of loving, as much as I am unable to love a man who hops from one woman to the next."

"You can't help but love me anyway. Why deny it?"

"I'm in denial? Really, this is becoming nonsensical. You only label it love to justify acts you commit as you please." Her voice remained cold and devoid of remorse.

The handsome prince Hao huffed in frustration. She refused to invite him into her chamber and left him to stand at the papered doors in embarrassment. Numerous women begged to get a glimpse of his smile, let alone the privilege of sharing a night with him. But this one was different; she dogmatically refused to let him shower her with his affections despite sharing the same feelings of love. Out of all the ladies who were at his whims, this one commanded his complete attention, though she did so unintentionally.

Why must she be so stubborn? Did she really want to marry someone other than him? She should have been ecstatic at the prospect of him proposing to make her his official wife. Although not his _first_ wife, but at least a legitimate one. Others were not as lucky as to be deemed prince Hao's consorts. So why was she so vehemently repudiating his affections? Proving the rumors of his boldness true, the prince slid the shoji open and stepped in.

A scene of long necked herons sketched in gold decorated the four cornered floor screens Anna sat within. He studied her profile behind them. Her lashes cast a lovely shadow of fluttering butterflies. Oh how he wanted to reach out and slide the screen away, the only barrier hiding his object of desire!

Anna was not one to budge under his charisma. And it was exactly her resistance to his charms that made him desire her more. It was very much in his nature to want what he couldn't have. No, he was out to prove that he could have her. There had to be no challenge in the world that he could not meet.

He no longer cared about winning the bet against both his rival and friend Tao Ren. For all he knew, he had already secured the victory in that competition. He just had to convince Anna to acknowledge her feelings now.

Acting on impulse, he moved behind the screen and peered upon her creamy complexion. She let out a gasp of shock and inched away from the intruder. The moment of fear in her eyes was brief as she immediately regained her composure and turned her back to him. "Leave," she demanded.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I will scre------" Before she could finish, he clasped his hands over her mouth and drew her body close to his. The scent of lilac on her robe and her hair aroused his senses. He resolved not let this precious person out of his grasp.

Alarmed by the feeling of fingers tugging at her robe, Anna thrashed about violently in his arms. Fear flooded her body as she realized that her strength was not enough to dissuade his intentions. Though his hands no longer covered her mouth, her screams were suppressed by his pushing her face against the ground. He was on top of her, his hot breath against her ears. One hand snatched the silk robe off her back, revealing supple skin under the illumination of the oil lamp. Hungry kisses trailed from the nape of her neck down to her lower back.

She became very desolate. Upon hearing stifled sobbing, Hao jolted from his lust-possessed self and loosened his grip. With her quick reflexes, she slapped his face with vengeance and moved to the corner. The lady of his affection was now pulling her robe close to her body, shoulders trembling and facing away from him. Stray strands of her golden hair had become loose and hung from her updo. He reached out to straighten her disarrayed hair but Anna flinched at his touch, as if his fingers bore some incurable disease.

"Get away from me," she asserted through gritted teeth.

The prince sighed. "If only you understood how deep my love is for you."

"Do you callthis sort of behavior love?" She snapped.

"Yes I do. It is certainly man's misfortune that women cannot comprehend the depths of his love. Anna, you're mine. I won't let anyone else have you. Especially not that useless son of Oyamada." He got up to leave; his anguish had erased the torrent of lust surging throughout his body. However, he was far from giving up. He promised that next time not even her tears will deter him from getting what he wanted. Over his shoulders he declared, "I will come back another time. I only hope that next time you accept my feelings and _yours_." Without waiting for her response, he slammed his fist against the wall and left into the cool night.


	2. The Real Prologue

Ch 2. The Real Prologue

_Thanks for reviewing! For those who also love Ren, he gets a little bit of spotlight—although it gets yanked away very quickly...te he he.

* * *

_

Before we progress onto the romance between prince Hao and Anna, let's start with a little bit of history that led up to those events. It all began when King Asakura met Keiko and fell immediately in love with the palace servant. Her lowly position in the kingdom was incomparable to the king's other consorts, who came from well established families within the court; thus, many obstacles arose. Despite her social and political stature, Keiko became the king's favorite. Unfortunately, his favoritism towards her made Keiko into the object of envy. The stress contrived from the other women's acts of hatred soon caused her to fall ill. She later died after bearing the king a son.

Before leaving the world, Keiko named her son Hao. He inherited her good looks and gentle features. Naturally he won the admiration of the court's people with his charisma as he grew older. However, the king could not make him crown prince as that title was already given to the son of his first wife. Instead, Hao was assigned a position which yielded a moderate amount of power and very little responsibility, leaving him plenty of room to engage in leisurely activities.

His most favorite past-time was carrying on various trysts with many different women. At one low point, he was only seeing eight ladies simultaneously. At the most---well he lost count---but it was a large enough number for him to err and mix up the mistresses' names. These expeditions of his occurred, despite him being married to Jeanne of Iron Valley and being wed to a second wife within the next half of the year. His second wife died though, after four months of marriage, because of her weak health. Their time together was brief, so he reflected little upon his deceased wife. His first wife, Jeanne, although very much in love with him, was also very much a jealous woman. She often gave him the silent treatment, which only caused Hao to stray some more.

Despite his philandering tendencies, he was everyone's ideal son, husband, lover, companion, rival and lord. By age 22, Hao had already established both a rival and best friend in one person, Tao Ren, the son of the Chinese-Japanese ambassador. They had started as childhood friends, but their sense of ambition and intelligence binded them into a unique friendship where the two companions immensely enjoyed competing in almost every aspect. Like Hao, Ren was also very handsome and well mannered, attracting numerous affections. Still, he slightly paled in comparison to the prince. Being the cunning man that he is, Ren did not feel inferior and vowed to have as many ladies at his feet as the "noble" prince. Sometimes, the maidens went to Ren as a close second when they found prince Hao out of reach.

On a rather boring evening the two friends decided to engage in another competition in order to relieve themselves of their boredom. This time they set their bets on Pirika, the daughter of a well known officer under the king's command. Rumor had it that she would marry Ryu, who was known for his skills with the wooden sword. Hao and Ren often patronized him behind his back for the silliness of having such skills in a time of peace and prosperity. These days it was more appropriate to yield a calligraphy brush than a sword. Skills in poetry and other arts were a must; leave the sword fighting to the lowly soldiers!

For sure, the bride peaked their interest more than the groom did. After all, another opportunity to make a conquest had come! Love was a game.

As usual, Ren sought Pirika first to ensure a head start. He knew very well in the back of his mind that he had a distinct disadvantage. It would level things out if he won her heart before she could set her sights on the prince. After waiting for the moon to come out from behind the clouds, he made his advance. Pirika was moonlighting on the wooden decks, her dark hair reflecting navy hues as her fingers strung the musical instrument in front of her.

Although her skills at the lute appeared mediocre, Ren still found her quite pretty. Fingering the flute tucked beneath his sleeves, he decided to make his presence known. Resting his lips gently against the musical instrument, he joined in on the lady's melody. Pirika paused momentarily upon realizing that she was not alone with her two waiting ladies; she continued playing after eyeing the tall man across the pond. They played their music together for several minutes, Ren occasionally following her lead, and then adding his own verses. Curious about her suitor, she waved off her servants with the flick of her delicate wrists. Comprehending the signal, Ren walked around the pound and onto the wooden walkway. He approached her with an air of confidence in his stride.

Ren spoke first. "With that incredible skill of yours, why is it I've never seen you play before the king?"

"I'm afraid his ears would only ring with boredom from such humble sounds." She was clearly blushing from his flattery.

"But I found it rather beautiful."

"It was with the help of your flute that the inferior sounds of my lute were drowned out."

Ren moved for the kill. "Why such little confidence coming from such a beautiful lady?"

Embarrassed, Pirika looked down to her knees and twisted her thick robe around her fingers. Not wanting to make her any more nervous, Ren bent over the railing and gazed at the moon. Pirika shifted her eyes and studied him with fascination. She had just come of age and unfamiliar with being courted. How lucky that her first suitor (forgetting Ryu) would be so handsome and clever!

He wasn't oblivious either, for he could see her staring from the corner of his eye. His many experiences easily helped him suppress the smirk that wanted to form.

"Ano---may I have your name?"

Ren almost snickered; he soon admonished himself for nearly goofing up. Obviously this young girl needed to be taught a thing or two about courting. He couldn't help but look down at her for no knowing that it was customary to wait a few nights before disclosing names. But he was wooing her now, not giving her lessons on the art. Oh well, at least the conquest would be easy and he could say that he beat Hao.

"I am a Tao." His voice declared it was all he would offer for now.

Pirika's eyes shot up. "A Tao," she whispered. This name rang of importance. The Taos were a very noble family, much more powerful than hers. She understood this and pushed no further for information.

His ego inflating, Ren decided to impress her further with his poetry. Into the summer night he composed:

_Under silver beams_

_I meet a fair skinned maiden _

_Who causes my heart _

_To skip a beat like pebbles_

_Making waves in the cold pond_

He slyly glanced at her from the corner of his eyes to see how she'd swoon. As he expected, the words moved the naïve one because tears were visible in her eyes. But to his displeasure, minutes passed and she came slow to reply. Impatience was building inside Ren. How was he supposed to romance her when she obviously didn't know how to be romanced? Putting that aside, Ren needed to uphold the appearance of a gentleman, so he looked at Pirika tenderly, urging the girl to compose a tanka in reply.

Out of nervousness, she cleared her throat (which was not something Ren ever wanted to hear from the opposite sex, it was so uncouth). Through a trembling voice she attempted:

_Oh lucky Pirika_

_For that she is really me_

_Composing Tankas_

_Breathing summer odors here_

_And hearing owls cry there_

_Brilliant_, he thought sarcastically to himself. She even managed to get all the syllables wrong (any refined person would know tankas consist of lines in 5,7,5,7,7). Sounds of the owl were also absent---how unromantic of her to make things up! But he gave her credit for at least trying. His concentration was soon broken by the sounds of a pair of hands clapping in the near distance. "That was a beautiful poem. I especially liked the part about 'summer odors.'" This voice Ren knew well. It was also a voice that he dreaded hearing at the moment. The third person stepped out of the bushes and appeared to be none other than his rival, prince Hao.

Just like that, his plans crumbled. Ren turned to his left. And like usual, the girl he tried to impress was falling into the other man's trance. Pirika's gleaming eyes stared without blinking. This was a scene that Ren had become all too familiar with. With a conveniently timed breeze, Hao's long locks billowed in the air, making it imaginable that stardust would shake off of it. Ren sighed. God was not his side.

"Ren, what beautiful maiden do you have in your company here?"

"My name is Pirika," she stammered. Shyly, she added, "And your name, sir?"

"Asakura Hao." _Oh the arrogance!_ Ren thought.

"Asakura….Hao," she gushed as the words played on her tongue.

Earlier she would have cared to catch Ren's first name, but now she was too mesmerized by the newcomer to notice. "There's a sweet aroma of Jasmine lingering," and looking at her directly, Hao asserted, "but I cannot tell if it is coming from a bloom off of a shrub, or the fair one before me." A fervent flush of rose spread on her cheek, causing Ren to resent her for blushing too easily. Annoyance pulsed through every single one of his veins.

Damn that Hao! He was always moving in on his territory and stealing away his glory. And to think that Ren could get a head start by approaching Pirika first. All that effort for nothing. After all, he was the one who put up with her boorish music, and all Hao had to do was show up. Just like that, she was swept away from Ren!

"Ren-kun, I see you brought your flute. Funny, I was itching to play myself." There was a hint of a smirk as Hao said this. He was thoroughly enjoying this, not because Pirika was extraordinarily beautiful, but because Ren was getting extraordinarily angry under the surface.

The surface also seemed to be cracking as Ren stiffly placed the flute in Hao's hands. "I would be delighted to hear you play. Please bless us with this opportunity, Hao--SAM---MA." Hao smiled. A vein was nearly popping out of his friend's forehead.

"Really? I hope you don't mind letting me hear!" Pirika's young age showed as she enthusiastically leaned closer to Hao. The prince felt appreciation for the cuteness of her innocence, especially in the way her bangs fell just above her hopeful eyes. Again, she wasn't the most beautiful female he ever encountered, but she certainly had potential.

Plus he was aggravating Ren so well.

Ryu's bride-to-be gazed at Hao as he pressed the musical instrument against his lips and began performing the song that would further win her heart. His friend was also hushed by it, for it was a rather enticing song. As jealous as Ren was, he recognized the genuine talents Hao encompassed. Holding on to whatever pride he was left with, he decided to withdraw as the winner was already made clear. At the end of the song, Ren bade his farewell to the other two, though Pirika didn't seem to notice.

Hours passed into the night as the two conversed about various subjects. With the advent of a cooling temperature, Hao suggested they meet again at another time. Already so smitten, Pirika could not to bear to part with him so soon. She requested he stay a little longer and keep her company in her room, where it would be warmer. Feigning a little reluctance at first, he slowly accepted the proposal.

There were so many things to admire about the prince. His long hair was fashioned into a ponytail by a simple white string. Other men usually wore their hair down, under a court hat. Though his hairstyle was unusual, it made it very unique at the same time. And although fairness of the skin was prized in this age, he somehow wore a tanned complexion in an alluring way. If she could spend the rest of her life with this wonderful man, she would be so happy. Sudden realization that she was already betrothed to another man caused her eyes began to brim over with tears.

"What's wrong Pirika-donno?"

"Hao-sama," she whispered as she turned her face away.

He tilted her face back to his and asked, "Am I making you unhappy?"

"No, not at all. It was because I met you that I realized I've been unhappy all along. For being with you now makes me happy."

"Then why are my sleeves wiping away this wetness from your eyes?" he asked as he gently did so.

"Because I have already been promised to another. That means I cannot see you anymore! It seems this is the first and last night!" The impressionable girl continued to sob.

"If that is so," and he pulled her chin closer to his, "then please spend that last night with me." Her mouth was sealed with his and then both the Prince and the bride-to-be casted a silhouette of two figures embracing, pulling towards the ground.

* * *

_AN: Aren't they just chauvinistic pigs? But it's so fun to write, I'm thoroughly enjoying this! Also I'm sorry to offend any Pirika fans...I'm not intentionally bashing on her, just thought it would be funny if she was slightly ditzy...just slightly..._


	3. A Glimpse

Ch 3. A Glimpse

_AN: Just so things make sense, let's pretend the Mankin cast is all Japanese unless said otherwise.

* * *

_

Ren spent the rest of his week glowering at the sky. When called into court by the king, he found relief in having work to distract him. It was then that he heard about her. Sitting at his desk, stamping official documents, he overheard the servants gossiping. They were wiping down the furniture from across the room. In vain they tried to speak using hushed voices, but the words still carried through the enormous room.

"I heard she originated from Dutch blood. She speaks and behaves like a Japanese woman, though."

"That's because she was raised here."

"She's still a foreigner. I don't see why the queen had taken such a liking towards her. She even granted that woman a large section of the palace."

"It's understandable. Anna-sama is well mannered, greatly versed in Chinese literature and talented with various musical instruments."

"But she's a woman. Why is it important for her to be literate in Chinese? It should be left to the men."

"Rare traits make a woman fascinating. And although Anna-sama is a foreigner, beauty is still beauty. A new sight to the eyes, I would say."

"Anna-sama this, Anna-sama that. Sounds like you favor her too."

The other one didn't reply after noticing Ren's eyes on them. Immediately both women recoiled from his stare and rushed to finish their clean up. The servants' gossip had peaked his interest. Just who was this Anna-sama, he wondered. He definitely had to find out.

In the late afternoon, Ren personally brought his finished paperwork to the king's station. It was a chance to pass by the queen's quarters and perhaps test his luck. His heart wished for a glimpse of this Anna-sama.

It didn't take long for his wish to be granted. The first thing he saw were the honey locks gliding in the air. Once the breeze passed, the golden tresses rested against the maiden's back, the ends falling past her small waist.

It really was an unfamiliar sight, like an exotic feast for his eyes. Right away he identified her as Anna. Multiple layers of violet silk patterned in floral designs adorned her thin frame. She stood beneath the large magnolia tree, unrolling a scroll with both hands. Ren slowly lifted his feet, stepping a few paces to his right. There he got a view of her profile. Dark eyes contrasted with a creamy complexion and light hair. She had long lashes that casted shadows on her soft cheeks.

He was lost in the sight and loosened his grasp on the papers, causing them to scatter to the ground. This roused the woman from her reverie and she whirled around, giving Ren a full look at her face. She was beautiful in a way that intimidated him.

Her icy command broke the silence. "You should pick them up."

"Wha-what?" Ren stammered, surprised by her abruptness. Wasn't she supposed to be well mannered?

"The papers. You're littering the courtyard." Ren averted his eyes from her piercing look. True, the papers were now strewn all over the grounds. He moved to collect them. Out of the corner of his eyes, he dared to catch another glimpse of the woman. Her delicate hands quickly rolled the scroll back in before she turned to leave.

Her place in the scheme of things could not been above his, but she dared to treat him with insolence! It annoyed yet amused him at the same time. He rushed to stand in her way.

"Hey!"

An eyebrow shot up on her delicate face. "You are blocking the way."

"Your name please."

"My name? Why do I need to give you my name?"

"How 'bout I start with mine? Tao------"

"Not interested."

"You should be."

"Doesn't change the fact that not interested means not interested." Anna maneuvered around the all important Tao Ren and strutted off.

He was puzzled, but he couldn't let it go. He couldn't let her go. "My name's Tao Ren," he declared to her back.

"Goodbye, Tao Ren. Be sure to pick up the papers," she called over her shoulders.

Ren snickered. "She's not well-mannered at all," he said under his breath.

* * *

"You're leaving already, Hao-sama?"

The handsome man adjusted the belt against his waist. "Ah." He didn't find it important to form his response using complete words. He didn't find it necessary to look at her while giving his answer. Kanna knew this well, but her anger was never directed at Hao. Instead, she directed it towards his wife, Jeanne, or any other woman whom she suspected was stealing any share of his attention.

"Who are you leaving me for this time?" Her nakedness was barely covered by the sheer blanket held against her breasts. Halfway sitting on the mattress, Kanna looked at the figure standing before her. He faced her with his back. His cold back.

"You're being silly." He rarely bothered to address her by name.

"Can't you stay a little longer?"

"I have work to do. I can't play all day."

"Yet you find the time to play all night with another?"

"As I said earlier, don't be silly."

"It's because you see me as old and ugly, isn't it?"

"Of course not." His voice softened considerably. He finally turned to look at her and was now crouched down to cup her chin in his palms. "I do have work that needs finishing. I will come see you again as soon as my schedule permits. I promise."

She wanted to believe him. She really did.

Before she could say another word, he got back on his feet again. She watched as he ran his fingers through his tangled hair, making her recall their recent tryst. Hao had stormed into her chamber in the middle of the night. Without saying anything to her, without letting her ask him any questions, he kissed her roughly and tugged off all her clothes. It was often like that. No matter how many days or months may pass without a single word from him, he always showed up without explanation and took her whenever he pleased. Then he would leave the next morning. Always.

* * *

_AN: My fiancé wishes I was perverted, so that I could write hentai-ish . Told him sorry, just not my kind of thing. I am making Hao into a sort of sex fiend though. LoL, at least I won't kill him off... _

_---July 16, 2005_


	4. Strained Relationship

Ch 4. Strained Relationship

* * *

"Oh, you finally came to visit, son-in-law."

"Father, you don't have to add the 'in-law' to son. It sounds so impersonal." Hao grinned at his father-in-low, enjoying their usual banter.

"Okay, you brat. So why haven't you been visiting?" He was half-joking of course. No matter how negligent Hao was towards his daughter, Jeanne, Soun still adored him. Though sympathetic towards his daughter for her anguish in being a jilted wife, he also understood a man's need to wander. He couldn't imagine Hao being confined to one place.

"Brat is better than son-in-law….I suppose."

"You didn't answer my question, son."

"I've been busy sorting out court affairs."

Soun knew that Hao really meant "personal affairs," but decided to leave it at that. A couple of months had passed since the last time Hao stayed at their estate; he didn't want to ruin the reconciliation.

Both filled each other in on the things that took place during each other's absence. After a couple of hours passed, Soun noticed that he'd been too busy recounting all their stories to realize Hao was avoiding something.

"You should see her. She's been waiting a long time."

Hao's sake cup paused midway to his mouth. He let out a tired sigh.

"You didn't come all the way here to avoid her."

"But I didn't come all the way here to argue with her either. You know the routine."

"Just bear with it. An argument may be inevitable, but it doesn't change the fact that she's been waiting for your arrival. Besides, it'd be worse if you didn't see her."

Another sigh came from Hao. The last drop of the rice wine had been drunk from his cup. He set it down in a dispirited way. "Maybe she's asleep already?"

The father-in-law shook his head disapprovingly. "Go on. Don't try to putting it off. Go talk to your wife. It's not healthy, you know."

"Hai, hai," Hao said grudgingly. He walked towards his wife's room wearing a bored expression.

Jeanne greeted her husband with a lifeless smile on her face. He probably would have been more comfortable with a scowl.

"So you decided to visit?"

"Yes, I did."

"Are you done playing around yet?"

"No, I'm not." Hao knew where this conversation was headed; it was like following a script. He perched himself on the corner table, propped his elbow on the raised knee and cupped his own chin with his hand. Might as well be comfortable while being bored.

"You shouldn't have bothered to come back then."

"Maybe you're right."

"Don't mock me." She still had that dead expression on her face, but her eyes burned with resentment.

"Why not? It's so easy." He looked smugly at his wife.

Jeanne wanted to slap the smirk off of his face, but she didn't consider herself crude enough to do so. His disrespect killed her. She hated him for that, but not as much as she hated herself for loving him despite everything.

"You know, you're not really doing anyone a favor. Pretending to be so composed."

"What does that mean?"

"You act like you're above everyone else. And you act as if you suffer more than anyone else." Jeanne didn't respond. Hao continued. "You resent me so much, yet you try to act so cool. So mature. Does that put you above me? Your self-torture doesn't move me or anyone else. Instead, I find you quite strange."

"I don't expect someone like you to understand."

"See? There you go again. Acting all high and mighty."

Jeanne turned her back to him. "Thanks for the visit. Please leave now."

"A pleasure as always." Hao sauntered off to the door, every step devoid of apology.

She shut her eyes tightly. In a sad tone she asked, "Why won't you change your ways?"

Hao smiled back sympathetically, his voice losing the sarcasm. "I can only be who I am."

It was too warm to sleep, so Soun decided to walk around the yard before retiring. That night, the moon remained hidden behind the clouds. Dimness distorted the size and shape of things in the garden but the moving shadow still caught his attention. Soun was able to make out the image of a tall figure jumping over the rails of the walkway. The figure ran off and descending into the darkness in the distance. "That brat. Must be going on another one of his night excursions. We're so used to it by now; he might as well use the front door."

* * *

"What's wrong, Horohoro-kun? Didn't the wedding go well yesterday?"

"It was fortunate that the wedding went well. That damn Pirika….playing with fire!"

"Your sister was…?" Confusion clouded Tamao's eyes.

"She's somehow gotten herself involved with prince Hao."

Tamao's eyes widened in disbelief. "That can't be…She met him somehow? Are you sure?"

"I saw him myself. Yesterday morning." Tamao pressed him no further. He seemed lost in the thought.

Horohoro remembered the vivid glow of dawn's light. Its brightness caused him to squint, an effort to shield his sleepy eyes. If not for his urge to urinate, he would have squeezed in at least another half hour of sleep. Too bad the previous night's drinking binge had taken a toll on his bladder. He had walked bowlegged on the wooden deck, trying his best not to leak on his clothes. That was when he appeared.

The dark flowing hair. The arrogant stance. The cocky look on his too pretty face. And above all, the carefree way he acknowledged Horohoro. It was a wide grin followed by a "Yo." Elsewhere, Horohoro would not have minded. But there Hao was, sliding out of his sister's room in the early dawn.

On the day of her wedding. That bride thief!

Not only did he marry the first girl Horohoro ever loved, but now he was playing around with his sister. He didn't even act like he was caught when he clearly was. Not at all. Instead he just walked by casually as if he owned the place. Horohoro gaped at Hao as he left, obviously forgetting that he needed to relieve himself.

His body didn't forget though. The warm trickling on his legs reminded him that it was too late.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Tamao sigh. This brought about his tender self. He stood closer to Tamao and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. She reddened when she felt a peck on her left cheek. His chin chose to rest on her shoulder.

"Sorry to be so gloomy when we haven't seen each other for awhile."

"Please don't apologize. No need to worry about things like that."

He followed her gaze which led to the sky. "What are you looking at? The moon is hiding behind the clouds. There isn't even a star."

"It's still pretty." She shifted in his arms; it was starting to get uncomfortable.

"It's getting late. I should go home now…unless…" He waited for Tamao to follow his lead.

She didn't.

So he tried the blunt approach.

"Unless you want me to stay the night."

"I don't think it's a good idea." By now Tamao had already moved out of his embrace. She faced him with innocence in her eyes.

He was disappointed, but respected her wishes. So he bade farewell and left.

A few minutes later, the sound of twigs snapping alarmed the girl. Her eyes changed from surprise to complacence when the person stepped out from the bushes.

"Hao-sama."

* * *

_AN: Hmmm…I have all these hits but virtually no review. Flames are fine; I need to know if this is just boring or what...shrugging it off…oh well…continues writing for self……_

_P.S. I'm desperately trying to walk the fine line of having my own story, yet not making everyone seem too OOC.._

_July 18, 2005--_


	5. Finally Meeting

Ch 5. Finally Meeting

_AN: I kept staring at the image of Hao and Anna on the seashore. I think it was in volume 30 of the Shaman King manga. This chapter is what came out of it.

* * *

_

The king missed his son, so Hao was summoned to the Palace. This marked the beginning of their encounters. A wisp of her long blond tress lightly skimmed his shoulder when she passed by. It made him turn his head to look back at her elegant figure, clothed in heavy layers of lavender and violet. The train of her dress trailed behind and a wash of floral notes carried over to him with the blow of the wind.

Awed-struck by her golden hair and porcelain complexion, his body thought to follow her, but his sensibilities returned when the same wind blew his own hair to cover half of his face. He let it be and looked through the one eye remaining unveiled by his dark hair. Something stirred. A loud pulse? A quickened heartbeat?

In front of his father, Hao gave a polite bow. The king dismissed the formalities and stepped down from his throne to inspect his beloved son.

"Oh, how much your dark eyes resemble your mothers," the king exclaimed.

"Have you been well, father?"

"There are enough changes in court to drive me mad, but somehow I'm dealing with it."

"Changes?" Hao's brow furrowed. "Was the young woman who just stepped out of here a prospective consort? A new one?"

Merry laughter regurgitated from the king's throat. "No, I am much too old to be thinking about marrying a new wife! That was Kyouyama Anna, a rare favorite of the queen's. This Anna is a smart girl. Because of that, the queen brought her from Osorezan and gave her a permanent home in the palace."

"Kyouyama." Hao paused, and then articulated, "Anna." His eyes turned fiery which went unnoticed by the king. "What a strange name."

"Not much was told to me about Anna. I only know she has some foreign blood in her. Putting that aside, tell me how you've been."

Hao feigned interest for the rest of the conversation. Inside he was pleased with the queen for the first time, for bringing in such a curious character into the palace. Exactly who was this Kyouyama Anna?

On his way out, he passed by some servants who were sweeping the courtyard. He couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Haven't you heard? That demon Anna wants to spend a week by the sea. We all fear being picked to accompany her. You agree right?"

"Really! Only that scary woman can ruin a nice trip."

"I've never met anyone as shrewd as her. She's got a sharp tongue and a mean slap!"

* * *

The blissful sky awed Anna, who couldn't discern where the expanse of the sea and sky ended or began; the azure air and water merged together. She looked down at the white foam at her feet and stuck her toes in the sand; they squished between her toes, tickling the nerves on her feet. 

Automatically, her defense went back in place when muted footsteps on soft sand approached her. Anna straightened herself up and kept her gaze on the sea, not showing any acknowledgment for the intruder.

That didn't bother Hao, who studied the change in her expression. Whatever thoughts she had, they were well guarded. And he liked it, the fact that she was not so transparent. Mystery always drew him in.

Noticing the man's constant gaze on her, Anna turned to leave.

"Finished with the scenery already?" he asked.

She paused and finally looked at him. "I've had my fill."

A flicker of surprise registered in his eyes. It was rare to hear a woman speak with such grit (yet seem so refined) around him. "That's unfortunate; I was just beginning to admire the scenery." He gave her a sincere smile, hoping to ease whatever suspicions he may have aroused in her.

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Yes, that is all." He moved towards her. His shoulders nearly touched her own, when he passed by, making Anna want to retreat. To her dismay, he walked right past her so casually, letting Anna watch him as he leisurely sat down on the shoreline. The bend of his arms rested on his knees while the saltwater lapped at his feet.

The scenery was indeed stunning; its openness was invigorating compared to the domestic walls that confined him. It was devoid of jealous mistresses, gossiping servants and petty political strife, which bored him. His own mother had fallen ill because those things existed all around her, eventually pushing her to her death. Here, those flaws were non-existent. If only he could build the entire world over to resemble this.

"So why does a beautiful woman like you speak in such a harsh tone?"

"Was that an attempt at flattery?"

"Maybe. I've wanted to meet you, Anna."

Anna hid her surprise in his knowing her name. She warned him coolly, "Don't use my name so liberally."

"Are you always this mean to people you've just met?"

"That's something to be concerned about?"

"You might get your head chopped off for being sharp with the wrong person."

"Oh, so now a threat comes from the king's beloved son." She had been warned by an acquaintance about this prince, Asakura Hao, who was notorious for his philandering ways.

Hao laughed. "I was only joking." His lit eyes lit up with sudden seriousness. "I am flattered that you seem to know who I am."

"You're mistaking it for a compliment."

"Oh look! The sun is beginning to set." He completely ignored her, but she let it slip. The sky was breathtakingly beautiful with its spilling colors. The stripe of pink had gradually bled through the stretch of horizon and darkened with time. Anna and Hao watched the magenta sky together in silence.

"Want some?" Hao waved the bottle of sake, which he had brought out of his bag, at her.

"I'll have to politely refuse." She was really biting her tongue for form's sake.

"But you do drink then?"

"You can take it either way." It was none of his business, actually.

Hao popped the top off the bottle and took a swig of the liquor before getting up from his spot. He carelessly dropped his bag to the ground and proceeded past her. Curious, Anna watched as he scoured the beach for something. He appeared to be collecting broken branches and driftwood.

"What are you doing?" she asked when he stopped a few feet away from her. The wood dropped from his arms with a giant thud.

"Making a bon fire."

"Why?"

"It looked like you were getting cold."

Now he was pushing it. "What makes you think I'd stay here for that long?"

"You've already stayed with me up to this point."

"Oh really? So you naturally assumed I desire keeping you company."

"Was I wrong?"

"This discussion is becoming too odd; I'm leaving."

"Were you afraid I'd get you drunk?"

Her eyes lit up. She knew it was bait, but she couldn't back down from a challenge. "I'm confident I can beat a delicate pretty boy anytime."

"I may be pretty, but I'm certainly not delicate."

She batted her pretty lashes and flashed a devilish smile. "Let's see what happens then."

"Yes, let's."

By the fire, they passed the bottle back and forth. Anna matched every gulp that Hao took, exceeding all his expectations.

He tossed in another piece of driftwood, and the flames engulfed it, letting out a rapid crackle. The setting sun had burnt out in comparison, as it sat beneath the horizon, almost disappearing completely. In its place, the pale moon emerged.

"Your priorities seem to be twisted. Why do you have such a large appetite for seducing women?" Her bluntness reminded Hao of his wife. The difference was the truth always broke Jeanne. In contrast, Anna didn't seem capable of breaking.

If he made her his, would her fire always burn? Jeanne's had been extinguished so long ago. All that remained was a skeleton of what used to be the woman he admired.

"I already have wealth, power and recognition. Even if I had ambition, there's nothing left to desire."

"You aren't sitting in the king's throne yet."

"Ha! That stuff bores me."

"Don't lie about not having ambition. You don't seem like the dull type."

He couldn't figure out if her insight was starting to annoy or amuse him. After all, this was supposed to be his game. Perhaps he underestimated her. To think that the object of conquest had now become his challenger excited him.

"Now, Anna, it seems you're the one making all the assumptions now."

"They're not assumptions. You're actually quite easy to read."

"What if I told you that my large appetite for women is a false distraction? Without that, those noble snobs would be troubled. You can say they are lucky I decided not to take out trash like them." His frank answer surprised even himself. What had gotten into him? Was it really because of this strange woman?

"You call them trash, but you aren't acting any different from them."

He thrust the empty bottle of sake into the fire, causing it to land with a jarring clunk. "DON'T. COMPARE. ME. TO. THOSE. FILTH." The blond didn't flinch at his raised voice; she remained silent, inspiring Hao to regain his composure. The bit of rage went away as quickly as it had appeared. As an apology, he waved a new bottle of sake in front of her. She took it and bit off the top with her teeth, chugging its contents down to the last drop. This made him smile.

"You need to answer a question, Hao. What brings you out here, away from the palace? Don't tell me you followed me." She dropped the "sama" off of his name, but he only noticed that her words were slower than before, just short of slurring.

"Actually I sort of did."

"That's absurd. How do you just follow someone you've never met before?"

"We never met. But I caught a glance of you. That was enough. Remember, we passed each other a few days ago? Really, you don't remember?" His ego was hurt for a moment. "I heard you would be coming here, so I arranged the same excursion for myself." The alcohol was starting to affect her, that's why he didn't mind blurting out the truth.

"Ohhhhhhh? So that's how it was?" She got up abruptly, swinging her legs in a wild fashion that alarmed Hao. He rushed to support her because it looked like she would fall into the fire if she continued to stagger around. "I'm not that drunk, so don't think you have me at that point." Her words came out muffled with her face smashed against his chest.

"Okay, you're not drunk," Hao mused. His arms encompassed her drunken swaying. Anna's messy hair was tangled around his fingers as his hands held onto her back. Now that his hands were pressed onto the heavy layers of her clothing, he realized that she was frailer than she looked.

There was warmth all around them, permeating from their close bodies, radiating from the fire, and----something else. Hao watched the auburn glow of the fire. He found it strange that his lungs felt tight with each breath that he took.

* * *

_AN: Thanks to the ones who always leave reviews, you know who you are (please nudge the other folks for me)! This chapter's for you!_

_Hao bored with ambitions for the throne? What a lie!_

_July 23, 2005----_

_11/16/05—changed the dialog to make Anna less snappy._


	6. Feeling Mischievous

Ch 6. Feeling Mischievous

* * *

There were numerous times he held a girl in his arms. They were all attractive. They were all yielding. But they were just a way to pass his time. This one had started out the same

"_You aren't sitting in the king's throne yet."_

He laid the blond woman down on the sand. Girl. Woman. He couldn't decide which she was. As he looked at her sleeping soundly, face tinged with the tawny light of fire, feelings of resentment welled up inside him. This person made him remember things he wanted to forget. She seemed to awaken the inert desires inside him.

"_Don't lie about not having ambition. You don't seem like the dull type." _

He wanted to crush.

He wanted to kill.

He wanted to destroy.

Afterwards, he would make a new kingdom. Thus he would step over however many dead bodies it took to get to the throne. He would pave a new way from there. That was truly his nature, his logic, his purpose.

"_You call them trash, but you aren't acting any different from them."_

He never truly let go of the anger of having grown up without a mother. He never forgave the kind of people who pushed her to her death. For awhile he just made himself forget about them. When he passed by those noble snobs in the hallways, he forced a smile. He forced it so much that it had become natural, it had eventually become real. That was no more. The surface has already begun to crack and there was no way of mending it.

It was all because of her. This person he barely knew.

The flames caught his eye. They burned more rapidly and crackled loudly, beckoning for fuel. He tossed in another log and the fire consumed it immediately, sending out sparks. They fluttered into the air like amber fireflies.

Anna awoke with a start. She jerked her body into an upright position and scanned her surroundings. Full sobriety had yet to set in. "W-what the…? You're still here?" She mumbled softly and rubbed her hands against her forehead. "Why are you being so moody all the sudden?" she asked when he didn't say anything.

Anna tried to get up and walk but her vision was dimming and the world spun. She plummeted back to the ground.

"Che. Did you forget your words already? 'I'm confident I can beat a delicate pretty boy anytime.'"

"Shut up." She had apparently thrown all "form" out the window, first of all, by getting drunk. There was no use holding back now.

"All talk, eh Anna?"

A bottle flew past his head, missing him by a large margin. It crashed against a boulder and shattered into several pieces.

"You're too noisy."

"That's quite embarrassing. Your aim is awful."

"I said you're being too noisy."

Hao responded with a smile. It grew wicked as he approached her. He leaned down to her face, his hair creating a tent around them. Anna glowered at him when he cupped her chin in his hand. He tilted it up forcefully and commanded in a dangerous tone, "You don't tell me what to do. No one does."

Never mind who he was and who she was. Anna did the only thing she could. She spit in his face.

Hao was taken back by her actions for a small fraction of time, before the color returned to his eyes and they burned feverishly, his smile growing more insane. He wiped his face grudgingly. "You're a filthy little girl, aren't you? I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson." Anna felt his hands grab at her waist, and before she could do anything, she was being flung over Hao's shoulders.

"Put me down, baka!"

"As I said, you don't tell me what to do."

He originally thought of taking her home but changed his mind when Anna clawed at his back and tugged clumsily at his hair.

He dunked her into the cold ocean instead, making a huge splash in the process.

"How's the water? Refreshing? Salty?" He crouched down on his feet and propped his elbows on his knees. He laughed at her.

The cold saltwater slapped against her face, slamming sobriety through her senses immediately. Now that she was fully awake, she was angry. Every ounce of her was pulsating with fury, especially with Hao's mocking. No one had ever humiliated her like this before...and they certainly wouldn't live through it if they did, she determined.

"You bastard!" She stood up straight, water beading off her face. Hao watched her approach with fascination. The silver moon hung low behind her back, throwing a gentle light on her frame, illuminating all her fine features. Each step she made created a soft 'plish' sound. Anna's attire clung to her body, heavy with water, permitting him to admire her figure. It revealed the curve of her hip, something that wouldn't have been apparent without her clothing being damp. Her full bosom rose and fell as she heaved for air. Was the coldness making it hard to breathe, he wondered, as her breaths left foggy traces in the air.

Cheeks bitten red by the chill, Anna pierced Hao with her glare. A quick hand came up to slap Hao on his left cheek. He caught her right hand and did the same when her left hand attacked his other side of the face.

"You should show your superiors some manners."

She flailed like a mad women within his clutches. When all attempts failed, she just hung her head low to the ground, both wrists still held by his taunt grip. A whisper came out of her, and he leaned in to decipher the muffled words. "I can't hear you, Anna."

"I said…I'LL SHOW YOU SOME MANNERS!" Never had Hao ever been slapped by woman, and this certainly wasn't any exception.

However.

The knee to his crotch was still a first. He doubled over in pain to the ground.

"Ha! Who's laughing now?" she taunted.

"You're not going anywhere." Hao wouldn't permit the girl to step past him. His legs swung out to trip her, and she collapsed onto the sand, next to him. Taking advantage, he brought his body on top of hers and pinned her arms to the ground.

"Get off of me!"

"I'll let you entertain me for just a little longer." The gleam in his eyes only proved she should worry.

* * *

_AN: AN: Sorry for the confusion as I failed to make clear that all these events (starting from ch 2) are flashbacks. They should lead up to the first chapter and then continue on. _

_If they seem ooc at first, let me tell you that their attitudes will get more serious later on. Hao should become more Hao-like, similar to the first chapter. And Anna could only get colder, right? _

_July 30, 2005---_


	7. Stubborn

Ch 7. Stubborn

* * *

"I'll say it again, Hao, GET OFF OF ME."

"Not until you answer a few of my questions."

"And if I don't?"

"You won't want to know."

"What the hell do you want to know?"

"For instance, who are you?"

"Easy, Kyouyama Anna. As if you didn't already know."

"I'm aware of your name, silly. I'm asking who are you _really_?"

"How do I answer a question I don't understand?"

The dark haired one just laughed in a way that infuriated Anna—it especially t made her feel helpless. She looked past Hao and towards the hovering sky. She had never been much of a star gazer, but their brilliance this night was nearly blinding.

How could the stars shimmer so brightly when she was feeling this way? They danced as if there was something worth celebrating. Just like that time.

_Her face had been pressed into the mud. Her hands covered the back of her head. It was the best she could do to protect herself from the onslaughts of stomping and punching. When she managed to lift her face up, the first thing she saw was that single star. It outshone the others, flaunting its incandescence, mocking her with the feeling of hope. She asked for its help, but her pleas went ignored. The rest of the stars joined in, glistening above her pitiful life while grave fists continued to batter her. _

_Laden words spewed out of the attackers' mouths. "That's what you get for being a foreigner. That's what you DESERVE for looking like that, you witch!" It went on until all the stinging and throbbing became numbness flooding her entire body. _

_Then they left her. Those kids left her bruised eight year old body to rot in the mud. _

_She flipped herself over, ignoring any sensation she had left. She crushed her face with her bloody fingers. She would not let out any tears. Not one single drop. She still had her pride. This was not humiliation. She willed herself not to cry. Her lips formed a straight line. She would learn that expression best. _

_Under the cruel, uncaring sky, she let her young heart drink up hatred for the world. _

Anna was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice when Hao finally freed her from his weight. It wasn't until she saw his hand extend out above her face that she realized it. She ignored his offer to help and got up on her own, but not without fumbling at first. Embarrassed, angered, and speechless, she turned her back to him and folded her arms across her chest, pretending to stare at the moon. Her figure left a silhouette against the backdrop of a moonlit sky as she tried to pout inconspicuously. Hao was watching and admiring Anna for her ability to bring his emotions through a schizophrenic run, making him feel lighthearted one moment, serious the next, and back again.

"Well, I guess that is as far as introductions go," said Hao. He leaned in from behind her and whispered into her ears, "I can leave the punishment for later, but for now…I'll give you this…" He reached over and pulled her face to the side, leaving no room for protest as he grazed her forehead with a kiss. Anna froze with wide and unblinking eyes. His face lingered close to hers for a moment longer, his cheek touching her own. "I can trust that you'll make it home safely by yourself? If there are robbers, it's them I worry about---you wouldn't leave them unscathed, now would you, Anna?"

It wasn't a question that solicited an answer. In a flash, the weight of his chin was lifted from her shoulder. The young prince left her standing alone on the sandy expanse of silver, with the ocean roaring from behind.

She had anticipated further attempts from him and was quite surprised he didn't do much more than kiss her on the forehead. Not that she was disappointed. "You can be unpredictable sometimes," Anna said quietly.

* * *

The all important Tao Ren nearly fell off the tree branch when he started to nod off. _Damn it! Where could she be at this late hour? And why should I be reduced to this? _He had never gone to such lengths for a woman before. Reality did not play out like he had imagined in his mind. Anna's servants had to be bribed before they would disclose any information regarding this trip. The amount he spent wasn't the problem. The problem was him waiting alone in the middle of the night.

In a tree.

The person he wanted to woo was nowhere to be found. He had hoped to admire the stars with her, and point out how they shone like diamonds in the midst of dark sapphires. She, of course, would be impressed by his command of poetry-like observations. His willingness to travel such long distances in pursuit of her love would be recognized as well. No amount of shrewdness could trample a woman's need for love, especially love from a Tao. Ren smirked, congratulating himself on his reasoning.

A creak of the gates signaled a new arrival. Ren held his breath and listened patiently for signs of Anna. Soon enough, the blond appeared, but in a state he didn't expect. The smooth flowing tresses he saw before were now tousled and damp against her face. Her clothes were wet and sand stained, dripping water and marking wet trails where she walked.

When she got near he jumped from his spot, landing firmly on both feet, in front of her.

His penchant towards sarcasm overrode the strategic phrases he prepared earlier. "Did you wrestle with a crab on the beach?"

They both looked at each other for several seconds, leaving enough time to blink some more. "So another idiot appears," Anna stated dryly.

"Another?"

"I have neither the time nor energy for a discussion. Move out of the way."

"No. We'll have a conversation now and here." Ren didn't really want to think about what he was saying. He knew they weren't the words of courting, and that he wasn't acting much like a suitor. But this was Anna; she had a way of bringing out his rash nature.

"Move." There was a hint of annoyance on Anna's face, but for the most part her expression stayed blank.

"No." Ren stubbornly crossed his across his chest, refusing to budge from his spot.

The impact of the slap resounded through the garden.

Anna left the unlucky Tao to wonder how he became so rotten at this game called love.

* * *

_AN: Thanks everyone for the words of encouragement. Especially Ails, for being frank about the last chapter. To tell you the truth, I wrote part of chapter 5 when I was drunk. You should have seen how I scribbled the words in my notebook, definitely illegible, but somehow coherent. That's why chapter 6 had such a different tone, I was somber. I don't know if that's good or bad P. _

_I had planned on doing some Anna and Ren scenes much later, but Kariisme inspired me to write it sooner. _

_Please whoever reads this, drop me a line of feedback. I'll consider them very seriously, for they are my tools of becoming a better writer. That means a negative review (without explanation hopefully) is better than no review (well except for things like I HATE YOUR STORY! DIE). _

_--August 5, 2005_


	8. The Red Crab

Ch 8. The Red Crab

* * *

The sky was shaded a deep gray, a heavy color that threatened to spill rain. The somber scenery should have inspired Anna, but nevertheless, she sat with the same brush poised between her fingers, the ink never touching the scroll. Her maids were afraid to go near her, upon sensing her foul mood.

At minimum, the maids kept a distance of ten meters. They made sure to never be alone with Anna.

She could frighten them with just a glance.

The blond didn't mind, it was actually quite amusing to her. Besides, it was preferable they kept away; the less distractions, the better.

Then he appeared. He walked onto the grounds of the vacation estate with the familiarity of a tenant and smiled at her with the kind of intimacy deserving of a lover.

The servants, who were sweeping the parameters of the courtyard, witnessed his arrival and gasped, their brooms still in hand, but unmoving. Though it was their first glimpse of him, it only took one look to identify the eminent prince. It's true what they say, reputation precedes the person. Now the servants knew what their peers meant, when they said you'll know you've seen him by the luster in his hair. It held darkness not so ravenous, but rich and deep with plum and auburn hues. It cascaded around his symmetrically structured face, the face of divinity. They continued to marvel, almost believing for a moment that he was a god who stepped down from heaven to bestow his blessings upon the small people of earth.

From Anna, Hao expected a scowl, yet none came his way. He sauntered over to the center of the yard, where she sat, and peeked at her scroll. It was blank. Not a single stroke on it.

"I was hoping to see that genius trait they always talked about. Yet not a single letter has been composed!"

"Perhaps their praises were undeserved. I'm sorry to displease you."

A space of silence fell between the two.

The wind blew and a pink petal fluttered by her face. She wondered if the cherry blossoms finished flowering already.

"Why the sudden change in speech? " he asked her.

"There is no change, your highness."

He paused to reflect on her affected way of speaking. When realization came to him, he said with conviction, "I think I understand what you are trying to do"

"What am I trying to do?" she asked coyly.

"You're trying to change my mind. You think that maybe if you act like the others, I would get bored and leave you alone." Of course, he couldn't have been more wrong. He forgot about the eavesdropping servants while she did not.

"Would that have worked?"

"No." He gazed at her for a long time. She didn't avert her eyes. "Before, you said I wasn't the dull type. The same could be said of you. You're not capable of being boring."

"Is that really so?"

"Yes, that is so. In any case, I came here with a proposal."

One of the servants leaned in, intrigued at the romance that was unfolding in front of her eyes. The sound she stirred reminded Hao of the little privacy they had. Every word they exchanged was being absorbed by unwelcome ears, ears with quick pathways to the mouth. He shot them a piercing look and the servants quickly understood their being dismissed, obediently taking their leave despite the curiosity of what should transpire next.

"I came here with a proposal, An-na-Don-no."

Anna scoffed. "Why the sudden change in _your_ speech?"

"Because I respect you; it's only fitting that I treat you with respect. Although my actions from a few new nights ago would prove otherwise…I believe I owe you an apology."

"And what's this proposal you have for me?"

"It's simply really. Come live with me in my estates."

"Che. That's very bold of you, asking me when we've only met twice. Besides, the proper way to make a request would be by letter."

"This would be the third meeting. And as I've said before, a glimpse of you was all I needed. I'm a man of instinct. If a letter is what you need, then I'll write you one."

"Instinct or impulse? And what about your wife?"

"This concerns you, not her."

"It would concern her, if we were to live in the same quarters." Anna eyed him challengingly.

"You're mistaken; she lives in her father's quarters. I'm asking you to live on my own private estate."

"If I accepted, what number would I be amongst your mistresses?"

He raised an eyebrow, still slow to accept that his reputation had reached her, despite her commenting the other night on his appetite for seducing women. "You need not answer right away. Take some time to deliberate. Perhaps I'll get an answer from you after we've returned to the palace…"

"There's no need to delay an answer that's already been decided."

"Will you be so quick to reject me?"

"It's the only acceptable answer."

He smiled. "That's not an answer I'll take."

"Then there's no reason to ask, if you already think about taking whatever you want."

"No, that implies I would do things by force. Resorting to such uncivil things is unnecessary. I'll simply change your mind. It would be a result of time."

"Ohhh? You think so? Where does all of this confidence come from?"

"It's a feeling, my Anna,"

"Please don't use my name in such an intimate manner."

He didn't acknowledge the request. "Go on a walk with me."

"……"

"You aren't afraid of a little rain, are you?"

"No, there are umbrellas for that."

"Then why do you hesitate?"

"I'm not hesitating. I have no desire to go on a walk with you in the first place." A look of annoyance crossed her face.

"You don't want your maids to hear about you being dropped into the ocean, do you?"

"THAT'S...!" She stared at him with unbelieving eyes. Her mouth opened wide, ready to protest, but nothing more came forth.

"That's good leverage on my side," he finished, pleased at the reaction he got from her.

"How underhanded of you," she muttered.

"I disagree. I thought it was quite clever, actually."

She placed the calligraphy brush down on the table in a defeated manner, letting out a quiet sigh as she glanced once more at the blank scroll.

Another stroke of wind blew, littering the fallen cheery petals across the yard. As some swept over Anna's table, a piece fell into the ink stone. It floated for several seconds before giving into the bleakness of its surrounding. Hao watched the blackness seep through the pink, spreading slowly at first, and then going faster and faster until the petal sank down from the weight.

"Shall we get going, Anna-dono? A promenade on the seashore should do you some good, maybe it'll inspire a verse or two by the time we return."

"One condition," said Anna sternly. Hao didn't think she was in the condition to be giving him conditions, but nevertheless, he listened intently. "Drop the _dono_, I don't like it."

"Understood. It'll just be Anna then." He smiled at her sweetly as she got up from her chair without saying a word.

* * *

The roar of the ocean filled in the spaces for what little conversation the two had. Anna maintained a couple of paces in front of Hao as they walked, leaving him to study her back. He appreciated the non-conformal simplicity in her tri-layered dress. Though not as elaborate as the formal twelve layered robe she wore in court, its elegance resided in the unusual sleekness of its shape. There was an effortless vibrancy in its contrast of colors; the interior was a dark mauve while the second layer was a starch white color. A rich plum-violet mantle topped off the two layers. Neat ivory stitches trimmed the ends while the print of a single weeping plum blossom branch cut across the robe diagonally, beginning from one shoulder and ending at the train of her dress.

Hao nearly bumped into her when the blond paused unexpectedly at something on the beach. His eyes searched the silver sand to determine what suddenly commanded her attention; they rested on an upturned red crab. All of its ten limbs flailed wildly but its struggle proved unfruitful as it could not flip itself over.

Anna pitied the creature for a fraction of a second before recalling the words of the cocky Tao Ren.

_"Did you wrestle with a crab on the beach?"_

Idiot. She found it troublesome how the annoyances in her life seemed to multiply lately.

Hao, who had left her side for a short period, came back with a long stick in his hand. _Is he trying to impress me with his kind side? By helping the creature get back on its legs? _

The next thing she knew, the handsome and charming prince Hao was crouched down and prodding at the crab with the stick like a little boy.

At first she just stared with her mouth gaping. When Anna finally recovered from her initial shock, she snatched the stick from his hands, with her eyebrows still twitching violently. "IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HELP, LEAVE IT ALONE!"

Hao remained crouched down in his clean white attire. He looked sheepishly off to the side and then scowled with annoyance. "I wasn't hurting it. I would have flipped it back eventually."

"It didn't look like it."

"But I would have. Here, I'll do it right now." He held out a hand, waiting for her to place the stick in it. He looked back up when she didn't respond. "Well?"

Anna looked at him skeptically, hiding the stick behind her back. "I don't trust you."

Hao let out an exasperated sigh as he stood back up. "Fine, then you do it."

He watched as she flipped the crustacean over. It scurried away as soon as it could.

Anna tossed the stick into the sea and walked away. "Where are you going?" Hao called after her.

She called back over her shoulders, "Aren't we continuing on our walk?"

Hao grinned and rushed to catch up to her.

* * *

_AN: I think "The Red Crab" is one of my favorite chapters. I had the patience this time to proofread and tried to keep Demoness Gang's comment in mind, to keep things clear. I have a tendency to be confusing when I try to show too many sequences. And everyone's reviews made me really happy! THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

_I hope no one was bothered by the ooc-ness of Hao prodding at the crab. I wanted to imbed some of Yoh's characteristics in him. Not that Yoh would ever harm the poor thing…but he sure does have that childish innocence in him sometimes. I also tried to illustrate the dynamics of AnnaxYoh in the way Anna scolded Hao. _

_--August 12, 2005_


	9. A Song of Rain

Ch 9. A Song of Rain

_AN: some terms to know: _

_--junihitoe: formal ceremonial dress of the Heian period, typically has 12 layers_

_--pillow sleeve: term used often in romantic Heian poems. When a lover rests his/her head on the arm of their lover (both are lying down… DUH).

* * *

_

Coincidentally she performed the rain dance inside while it rained outside. The aristocrats who gathered inside the main hall of the imperial palace quickly became enthralled by Kyouyama Anna. They agreed that she single-handedly transformed their perception of the bad weather into a sight deserving of praise. Hao, in particular, commended the young woman on her ability to entice the entire audience simply by walking into the grand room. He couldn't help but feel immense satisfaction at each gasp and awe that Anna drew from the crowd.

A whole week had passed since they returned to the capital. They hadn't seen each other from the time they had walked on the beach up until now. Correspondence would have been very possible, but he preferred to give her a break. He had other things, _other people, _to fill up his time. So despite his growing interest in Anna, he still managed to keep his feelings in check. Besides, 'anxious' was never a fitting adjective for Hao.

Presently, his wife Jeanne was at his side, along with her father. Jeanne clung to Hao's arm, scorning the other ladies with her false displays of affection. _She's silently claiming me in front of the other women_, he mused. _Cattiness wasn't beneath her, after all. How entertaining!_

Tamao watched the same dance from the back of the crowd. She felt a simultaneous mix of admiration and envy for the young woman dancing. Kyouyama Anna was not someone she had heard of until now. All the men and women, young or old, were fixated on the skillful dancer as she weaved her fan gracefully in the air.

The blond had an unusual kind of beauty. There weren't any particular features on her face that were more astonishing from other beautiful women---something else made her extraordinary.

Something beyond the light golden hair that other Japanese women didn't possess. Something beyond her porcelain skin.

An aura. She exuded an aura. It projected mystery and depth.

Tamao heaved a sigh. Looking at this woman called Anna somehow made her feel defeated. But how did this stranger defeat her? And at what? She looked across the room; it was then that her feelings of inferiority were reaffirmed. Her sight fell on prince Hao, who was also watching the refined movements of the dancer. But he wasn't looking at her with the same admiration as the other people of the court. He seemed to have a whole different level of involvement, one she couldn't describe.

Elsewhere, Ren studied the details of Anna's attire. He took note of the intricate ornaments fastened to her blond hair; its metal pieces refracted light across the ceiling and walls. A silk woven _junihitoe_ adorned her body. The theme of azure storks against an ivory background embellished its top layer. Its second lining was made of a transparent navy. The remaining ten interior layers consisted of various shades of violet and coral, some pale, some dusky, reminding Ren of a winter sunrise.

Oyamada Manta marveled at the beauty from his seat in the front row. Upon seeing the glint in his son's eyes, Oyamada Mansumi beckoned for his servant.

"Yes, Sir?"

"So this is Kyouyama Anna?"

"Yes sir, that is correct."

"What do we know about her?"

"Though her family history is unclear, she's somehow gained the queen's interest … the rumors say it was the queen who overlooked the lack of noble blood in her and personally brought Kyouyama into the imperial palace."

"Can we arrange a meeting with the queen sometime?"

The lanky servant looked at his master's face with surprise and nervousness. "Uh…y-yes."

Anna stayed by the queen's side for the remainder of the night, making it impossible for any man to secure a private conversation with her. She gave a small, polite bow to each person who tried to approach her. Though her manners were demure, her eyes were kept cold, never looking at the person, but always past him. She answered their conversational inquiries with few words, and instead, let the queen do most of the talking.

The kind of flower that flourishes in the snow, that Anna! Hao smiled to himself as he watched her quietly shatter the illusions of each man standing in front of her. They were naïve to think they could win her affections.

"G-g-good evening, H-hao-sama," came a soft voice.

Who was it that spoke? Hao turned around to face a young man deficient in height; he wanted to laugh at the extremity of it.

"Ah. Oyamada-kun, was it?" Hao narrowed his eyes. The young man was son of a merchant turned politician. Insects sometimes crawled their way towardsnobility. And here was a useless offspring, one that always stuttered.

"Y-yes, your highness. W-wasn't that dance splendid? And that wo----"

"Ah, it was." Hao turned around and walked away before the young man could stammer out the rest of his words. The prince gave a dismissal wave from over his shoulders.

The tall, hourglass figured woman watched the aristocratic social scenery unfold before her eyes. She cooled herself with a thick papered fan, its body outlined in gold and emerald. The long ribbons fastening the sides swayed as the fan flapped back and forth with the flickering of her wrist.

A small gasp escaped her lips when she felt a firm hand fall upon her shoulder.

"Enjoying the regalia, Jun-san?"

Tao Jun smiled from behind the fan. She could identify her new company without turning around. She recognized his voice. She recognized his scent. It was the familiar honey lotus scent from his sleeves, neither too flowery, nor too smoky. "I still find these events interesting. Some new drama is always spurned from these things. Speaking of, where have you been Hao-chan? You were missing from the concert last week."

Hao gave out an exaggerated sigh. "It's been years since I surpassed you in height, yet you insist on calling me Hao-chan. I wish you would give me some face."

Jun whirled around and batted her long lashes as a response.

"I was away on some business, if you must know," Hao said, feigning a tone of annoyance.

"Business you say? I do wonder about that," she said, stretching the words out playfully on her tongue.

He stepped closer towards her, towering over Jun with his height. "You know me too well." A few strands of hair had fallen over her eye; he slowly brushed it off to the side. "The green shades of your _junihitoe_ compliments your hair."

"You've always been so bold, Hao-chan, flirting with me so openly with all these eyes on us. And why is the new wife of Umemiya Ryunosuke giving you such sad eyes from across the room? You didn't play with that poor thing too, did you?"

He looked in the direction that she indicated. He spotted Pirika who was standing amidst a crowd of flamboyantly dressed ladies. Indeed, she had a pitiful expression on her face. He didn't find it cute at all. "Funny, I didn't notice her till now."

"I also see your wife glaring intensely from the opposite side.

He trusted her statement to be true; seeing it for himself would be unnecessary. "That explains why I feel a hole boring into my back."

Jun let out a mature woman's giggle, the kind that's emitted with a seductive quality. Before Hao could say more, a loud cough interrupted.

"Onee-san, shouldn't you be heading home soon? Your husband waits, ill, at home."

"I suppose it's the wife's duty to nurse her husband back to health. Who knows what jobs are left for the doctors to do?" Ren could only scowl at his older sister's cheerful answer.

Jun turned back to Hao. "I wish you a good night," and she paused for a moment, thinking that perhaps she should give him some face after all. "Hao-sama," she finished.

Ren whispered into her ears before she finally departed. "Think about what you are doing, Onee-san."

Her retort also came in a whisper. "You've mysteriously turned into such a caring brother." She smiled innocently at him before leaving.

He looked after her, flushed. "Che."

"Ren, so what did you think?"

Ren looked at his childhood friend with a serious expression on his face. "What did I think of what?" Though he asked, he already had a feeling about what Hao was implying.

"About her."

"About her who?"

Hao let out another exasperated sigh and nudged his friend in the back.

"About the "her" that caused your face to swell for a couple of days."

"You …how do you always find out about these things?"

"Your Hao-sama has resources." They stared at each other for several seconds more. Ren blinked first.

"Meaning everyone's and anyone's servants are on your side. Those traitorous whelps, I should be rid of them and hire new ones."

"Don't be so angry. Besides, you haven't answered my question yet. What do you think of her? You did follow her too, after all."

Ren deliberated for several seconds. "So you're telling me you were there as well?"

Hao gave his friend a smug look. "More or less."

"This time, I'm not giving up so easily."

"Ren, don't you realize you've already lost?"

"Hmph. What makes you think you've won?"

"What makes you think I haven't?"

"I'm not going to argue with you all night."

"Alright, how about a bet?"

Ren smirked. "What's the wager then?"

* * *

Anna looked at the sliver of moon hangin in the sapphire sky. The gray clouds had dispersed, but the possibility of rain still loomed ahead. It was chilly outside and the small breezes were enough to make her body shiver. She pulled the collar of her thin white robe closer to her throat. The cherry blossoms were absent from the trees, having been completely replaced by young green leaves. The only trace left of the petals was the dots of pink floating in the pond below.

When his footsteps sounded against hard ground, she said, "I'm beginning to think I should hire some guards."

"It depends on who you are trying to keep out."

"Someone like you. Obviously."

The handsome prince stood below her wooden deck. His loose, long hair billowed with the cold breeze. Instead of replying to her comment, he just gazed at her face. It was a long and searching gaze.

A blanket of shadow fell across Hao's face when a large cloud moved across the sky, covering the moon crest momentarily, dimming the world.

And still nothing. No words.

When the cloud passed and the moon re-emerged, the lucid light streamed across Hao's face once again. He did not take his eyes off her face. Not once.

Loud bursts of thunder began to rattle the sky, making Anna look up suddenly. At first a few drops of rain fell. Plink-plank. Plink-plank.

And then it poured. Plinkplankplankplankplankplankplinkplankplankplankplinkplank.

Hao looked up at the sky, surprised, then back at Anna again, expectantly. When Anna gave no signs towards showing hospitality, he shrugged his shoulders.

"You'll let a prince stand out in the rain?"

"It's not my problem you're standing in the rain." In a matter of seconds, the prince was drenched. His long hair matted against his face. His clothes hung drooping against his body.

"How cruel."

"Go home."

"I have to walk quite a ways. It's raining much too hard and it's gotten much too late."

"It's not too late in the night. I'm sure you'll find a woman along the way, one who's willing to pillow your head with her sleeves."

"I'm looking at your sleeves."

"Look elsewhere."

"Ha ha! Anna, you're always so cold." He stepped up to her and grabbed at her wrists.

She tried to back away, but was too late. Her body was crushed against the dampness of his clothes. "Go die somewhere," she spewed.

He grinned widely at her. "Where I come from, someone of a prince standing gets respect."

"Prince or peasant, I will never respect you."

"What if I become king and make you my queen?"

"Not interested."

"My Anna, you are so hard to please."

"It's not that I'm hard to please, it's because you're the wrong person to try to please me."

"You think so? Let's see if I can prove you wrong. It's convenient that your living quarters is located in the most reclusive part of the palace." He picked her up from the ground and walked towards her chamber. He used an elbow to slide the door panel open.

"What are you scheming? PUT ME DOWN!" Her white robe was now completely saturated by his wet clothes and strands of his hair stuck to her face.

"I think I've seen this scene before. You yell, you make some threats, but in the end, you're at my mercy." He slid the doors closed with one foot and placed her down on her futon.

It was all making her feel uncomfortable. She didn't like the coldness of his wet clothes satiating her own. Didn't like the weight of his body that suppressed hers. His breath was too warm against her skin. And her heart was beating much too fast, much too hard against her lungs, and much too loud, deafening her. "I hate you," she snarled.

"I'm happy to hear that you at least feel something for me."

What she did wasn't working, so she tried a different approach. Maybe appealing to his sense of reasoning would work. "I'm glad you find it humorous, but I don't. If you say you respect me, then I suggest you treat me accordingly."

"What I find humorous is you talking about respect. It seems you could learn a thing or two." Though it didn't show in her eyes, Anna's distress resonated against his chest in the form of her loud heart beats. He felt the sudden inclination to subside her fears; his tone softened. "Don't worry; I won't take advantage of you. I only want to talk. It seems this is the best method for getting you to talk." He continued when she finally showed that she would not struggle against him. "I'm curious…how did the queen end up finding someone like you?"

"Will this be a conversation, or an interrogation?"

He smiled as he swept the wet locks of hair away from her eyes. "A conversation, silly. I wonder where you get this hardheadedness from."

"You ask too many questions."

"And you answer too many questions with more questions. Or you don't answer at all." He paused. "I must be a strange man then, because that's one thing I find endearing about you."

"I didn't ask you to be endeared."

"The results are still the same."

"You must find many things endearing."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning you find many things endearing."

"There you go again."

"I saw all those women in the room, looking at you with such doting eyes. Makes people wonder which ones you had relations with. You must have told each one what you found so endearing. And the pitiful expressions on their faces each time you spoke to someone else…makes me laugh. "

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" she scoffed. "You are nothing to me. I don't believe in the words you tell me."

"But I am serious about what I tell you. In any case, don't think you can divert my attention away from the original question."

"Is my background story just a way to pass the time? To entertain you?"

"Anna, if we continue like this, there would be no end."

She averted her eyes. A long silence ensued between them, save for the sounds of the rain persisting outside, falling lighter than earlier. Plink-plank-plink-plink-plink-plank. It had a lulling effect on her and would, perhaps, explain her new willingness to disclose her history. In a resigned voice she answered, "I met her when I was nine years old." She paused again for a long time. Hao didn't make a sound, waiting for her to continue. Anna looked up to the ceiling as if she had been pained by her memories. "I was a parentless child then, wandering through the sooty fields aimlessly…Day by day," she said softly.

Plink-plank-plink-plank.

"I was starving that day. She found me staring at a rotten tomato that had been tossed on the ground. I don't know why she bothered with me. Maybe pity. Maybe a sense obligation. She was dressed like a commoner at the time. All the townspeople who saw her with me cursed her for siding with a foreigner.

I asked her why she didn't leave me the way I was and she answered, 'Your eyes. There's something in your eyes that I liked. They're eyes that would never accept defeat.'

She never brought me to the palace until this year. She had me stay at the covenant until then. Her identity was not revealed until the day she transferred me here, but I always had a feeling she wasn't an ordinary person….."  
Hao listened intently, absorbing every word she spoke. So many questions arose, especially when her story started to get disconnected, yet he didn't dare interrupt. Anna was slowly drifting off. She jumped around in her recount of the past, making less sense the further she went along. Soon her voice became hushed, until nothing more came out but heavy breaths. Realizing he couldn't hold the weight of his own eye lids open either, he allowed them to close, joining Anna in slumber. He would ask her to fill in the holes of her past later.

* * *

_AN: Sorry, kind of a rush job at the end. My brothers kept on bothering me to play Halo with them. _

_--August 17, 2005_


	10. A Morning Full of Song

Ch 10. A Morning Full of Song

_AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Like always, thanks for your reviews; individual replies are at the end!

* * *

_

_Was it morning already?_

A drowsy Anna awoke to a Skylark's morning songs and blinked several times to shake off the heaviness of her lids. She wanted to roll over and stretch out her body but felt strangely confined by something. A foreign warmth encompassed her on one side while some kind of weight wrapped around her waist. Anna screamed inwardly as a shrill alarm sounded off inside her head. Her effort to move away was countered by a tightened grasp on her waist. All the events of the previous night streamed into her conscience. He had been there. He was still there.

A question came second in her head. Did she still have her clothes on? She glanced down. _Good! They're still there!_ Her feelings of relief were soon followed by feelings of irritation. _You cocky playboy! I'm not going to forgive you fo----_

_Oh._

A ripple went through her heart when she turned to face him. Now that his sleeping face was before hers, she took in the exquisite details she never allowed herself to notice before.

The bend of his lashes,

The arch of his thick brows,

Deep-set eyes,

Delicate nose,

Chiseled cheekbones,

Cherry lips,

Firm jaw line,

Fine chin.

A face of confidence. Smug too. All framed by severely straight mahogany strands of hair. _So this is what your sleeping face looks like. Somehow it looks like you are scheming even when you are dreaming. _

In that instance she understood why so many women were infatuated with the prince. Physically, he was the epitome of the perfect man. In personality, his confidence communicated an ability to protect, yield power and take action. He also presented a challenge.

_People seek love that is not easily reciprocated. Women can love you wholeheartedly, but in the end, that love is unrequited. However, you are one who, if you loved in return, would love with a fierce passion beyond any other. So they stand in front of you and try to become the target, but your head is probably in the clouds, you won't see them----_

Wait---why was she analyzing him, she wondered, obviously annoyed with herself?

Soon Hao woke up to find Anna peering at him. He gave her a sleepy grin and yawned, with his arms still embracing her waist tightly. Anna turned her head to face the other way.

"You really have some nerve, you know?"

"It's necessary Anna."

"How so?"

"Take last night's fools for examples. They approached you but left not even the faintest impression. Intent is nothing without boldness. "

"Interesting theory. Now please leave before the maids come in. I'm concerned about their tendency to talk."

"But you didn't finish telling me about your background. And I couldn't make any sense of some parts."

She elbowed him in the chest. "I'm not retelling the entire story."

After quickly recovering from her light blows and regaining his composure, Hao encircled her arms in his embrace again, pinning them down to the sides. "Fine, next time then. You don't need to be so violent."

"Then let go of me already."

"Before I go, I have something else to ask you." He spoke the last sentence with his lips grazing the nape of her neck. And he spoke in a quieter voice this time, yielding all her attention with its seriousness. The fine hairs on her body stood on end. "I want to make you my wife. An official wife. Please accept my proposal."

She couldn't help but feel stunned. By the time she was able to respond, a jarring knock on her doors disrupted their moment.

"Anna-sama! Anna-sama," came the voices outside. Anna and Hao both froze. Whoever stood outside the door paused. When Anna did not answer for a long time, they began again. "Anna-sama! Her highness is on her way here. We only have a few minutes to get you dressed. Please answer, Anna-sama!"

Anna took a deep breath before returning the calls. "I heard you."

"Hai, Anna-sama." The maids' relief could be heard through the door.

Anna turned back to Hao and warned him in a very low voice, "Stay down; don't move. I'll keep them from going behind the floor screens. You'll have to stay here until after they leave." Hao nodded and relinquished Anna from his hold. She slipped out, but not before adding a reproachful comment, "Look at how much trouble you're causing me!" Hao only smirked at her complaint.

He listened to the pattering of the wooden frames as the shoji slid open. Two pairs of feet stepped into the room. He heard them politely acknowledge Anna and move towards his area behind the floor screens. Hastily, Anna said they'll lose too much time and should just change her on the spot. The maids obeyed, but not without expressing confusion in their voices. Next came the rustling of clothing as Anna disrobed, which Hao didn't fail to take advantage of. Just enough light poured in from outside the room; an outline of Anna's unclothed figure was visible on the floor screen before him. Her clothes no longer hid the graceful curve of her hips or the slope of her bosom in the midst of her thin frame.

Her nakedness was short lived as the maids swiftly fitted her body with heavy fabrics. One maid ran a cloth over Anna's face while the other weaved a comb through her hair. They finished just as new footsteps could be heard outside the door. The two maids slid the shoji open and politely bowed to the person coming in. They left as Anna knelt down before the newcomer.

"Your highness, please have a seat."

"Don't worry about being so formal, Anna." The voice came from an older woman, a woman whom Hao had learned to dislike. It was unlike her to come directly to a subject rather than summoning them. It must have been urgent business, Hao surmised.

"Hai," said Anna. "I'm sorry to make you come all the way here. Has something happened?"

"Because I am so partial to you, I couldn't wait to deliver the news. There has been a proposal."

"A proposal?"

"A marriage proposal to be exact." Hao frowned at the news.

"I see."

"I dismissed it at first, but now I find there is some merit to it. I hope you consider what I have to say."

Anna's silhouette nodded.

"It was Oyamada Mansumi who approached me with the idea of marrying you off to his son. As you know, the Oyamadas are greatly respected amongst the noble families. I still have suspicions about that Oyamada Mansumi; he has an ambitious predisposition and comes off as overly aggressive. However, I do realize the proposal is not to have you marry him, but his son, Manta. It was when I spoke to Manta directly, that I felt secure in taking this offer seriously. I sensed the sincerity of his feelings; he should become a dedicated husband to you and be able to grant you an easy and happy life. Although it was just one conversation that I had with Manta, I trust my keen judgment in character. You are one example, after all. For now I have given him permission to send you correspondence. It should help you come to a decision later."

"That's not necessary; I accept the offer."

The queen did not bother to hide her surprise. "You don't want to meet the young man for yourself first?"

"I also trust your judgment in character. Plus, you are right; I want to live an easy life. If he can provide that to me, then it is enough."

The queen chuckled. "Anna, you are still the same."

Hao became annoyed as the two exchanged usual pleasantries, following the queen's news. He glowered at the ceiling above him. _What is she thinking? To accept the offer so easily, after I have just given mine. And to accept it from him of all people. Is she trying to vex me? _

He got up slowly after the queen vacated the premises. He crossed to the other side of the screens and looked at Anna. She made eye contact with him, all traces of feeling absent from her dark orbs. They stood before each other, like the night previous, but the air of playfulness was lost.

He shot her a wry grin, showing he was displeased, but not disheartened. His hands were full of desire to grab her feeble shoulders and rattle some sense into her head. He did none of that and walked away wordlessly. Anna looked on, the emotionless expression still on her face.

* * *

_AN: We are caught up with the present time of the story---consider the next chapters to follow events in the first chapter. _

_Below are replies to last chapter's reviewers (don't worry; the petition you got regarding the new rules from was not entirely accurate. When you load a new story, it clearly says that replies to reviews could be included at the beginning or end of your chapter. You cannot, however, dedicate an entire chapter to only replies to your reviews. It has to have some content of your story.). _

_August 25, 2005---_

**Miakoda13:** I hope you don't punish me for taking so long in updating! But I remember worrying about whether people would imagine Hao falling asleep on top of Anna. I mean, that would be EXTREMELY uncomfortable (no matter how lanky he appears in both the anime and manga). I sort of forgot to go back and add in the details when I wrote the story. He's supposed to be on one side of her, but still pinning her down with both arms.

**Hannami08:** You are such a YohxAnnaxHao fan like me! Trust me; this story will have so many chapters. I got them all planned out, so I'll keep updating. Be prepared though, for angsty rather than cute scenes!

**silverfeathers:** No sniff sniffs! J/K! And thnx 4 the compliment. Originally I had planned on turning this story towards a more angsty/tragic/dramatic ending. But now that you say that this is heartwarming, I'm beginning to feel guilty!

**white** **artemis:** Such a cool name you have there (I actually had to look it up in a dictionary)! I was feeling kind of lazy about telling Anna's past. Plus, I haven't really mapped it out yet. I'm still deciding whether or not it's crucial to the storyline. But since you're asking, it'll probably come up in the way future chapters.

**pendulumxswing:** I'm glad you think this is getting better. I was worried that the last chapter was kind of boring, because details won't matter if readers don't care about the things I'm describing. As you know from my other fic, I'm more into detail than plot. Let's see how I balance out in this story, right?

**asn water:** I remember you commenting that Hao was being so nice, instead of a jerk. So last chapter I tried to show how he could be such an arrogant jerk to other people, yet nicer to Anna (he does have a motive after all). And hopefully Anna's reaction to Hao doesn't disappoint you. I didn't make her too extreme this time. That's because she's like split with her personality. She could be deadly calm or eruptive.


	11. When Does Love Begin? With Dialogue?

Ch 11. When Does Love Begin? With Dialogue?

* * *

A month passed by in a flash and spring gave way to summer. The announcement of Anna's engagement to Manta had already reached everyone's ears and no longer stirred conversation. It was old news. And despite everything, it caused more suitors to show themselves before Anna. Thinking they could try one last time to change her mind, the admirers sent her their carefully crafted messages of courting. They came in the form of poetry, they came in the form of song, but she refused to be wooed. Always, she sent back the same line each time.

"_Shall I ask Oyamada Manta to send you my response?" _

Tao Ren in particular, laughed out loud to himself and crumpled Anna's note to the ground. He was impressed with her response, of her use of neat strokes, forming Chinese characters rather than hiragana. A woman who utilized a superior writing system that only men of high class were privileged to learn; Anna continued to appeal more to him.

A hand went to pick up the crumpled note from the ground. "What's this?"

"You seem ruder by the day, Hao, sneaking up on your friend like that."

Hao straightened out the note and read it in good humor. "This tells me you haven't given up on my Anna yet?"

"If she was your Anna, she wouldn't be engaged to another man. Besides, if I win, those precious locks of yours are getting cut off by my attendant Bason. Imagine what faces your devotees will make."

"I intend on keeping my hair. It's Horai, your sword, which you should worry about. Hug it all you want before I take it away from you. Imagine the look on your father's face after finding out you lost your family heirloom to me."

"Still cocky as ever, huh?"

"Don't worry Ren; you still have some time. Right now, I've put winning Anna on hold. I have other things to take care of."

"Other things?"

"The things that are missing. Ren, have you thought about what things we are missing in our lives?"

"Not particularly. We have everything. What else is missing?"

"You're telling me you are content right now?"

"The things I want I either already have or are within reach. I thought it was the same for you. Was I wrong, Hao?"

"Not initially."

"So now?"

"Now I want more. I want power."

"Power huh?"

"Power." Hao faced away from his friend and stared at the red glow of the setting sun. It left a crimson trail amongst the clouds, like a blood stain seeping across the sky.

* * *

Anna wandered through the gardens aimlessly. It was a labyrinth of moss covered walkways and flowers, bushes and hedges. Her blond locks were uncombed; it sprawled down the back of her maroon robe in wild waves. The robe itself was twisted and dragged on the ground as she paced around. She stepped onto the unruly parts of the gardens, the train of her robe wading through the summer blooms: orange marigolds, red gladiolas, pink peonies, purple cosmos and others flowers, all together displaying a full spectrum of colors.

And none of it succeeded in putting her at ease.

She refused to be bothered, yet there she was, unable to shake off her feelings of angst. His image adamantly remained in her head, as if it were seared into her mind. His teasing words replayed themselves over and over. Even the damned leaves that sailed through the air reminded her of his name.

She was glad he stopped showing up again…Wasn't she? She wouldn't fall for someone like him. She rebuffed the possibility. Soon her expectations in seeing him standing in her courtyard, every time she slid her bedroom doors open, would cease. And she would soon know what to write in her journals again, without her calligraphy brush pausing midair, before having to leave the new page as is, blank.

_He has no effect on me_. _Not at all._

Think of something else, she told herself. So she diverted her thoughts to Manta. She had met with Manta a few times and genuinely learned to like him through their encounters. Although society in their day and age didn't discouraged pre-marital intimacy (as long as it was kept discreet), Manta reserved all desires to consummate their relationship. Afraid to betray any part of their chastity, he didn't dare show even the slightest hint of lust. She considered him "safe" when looking at the times they spent together, which were filled strictly with conversation. Respect grew for him in place of romantic love. Not that she was surprised her affections would be purely platonic; everything she did was deliberate.

At least she thought.

Her pacing came to a stop. Her slender fingers found the bloom of a while lily and she caressed the soft petals, not caring to avoid its pollen, which stained her fingertips yellow. Maybe she had been a fool. Love was not something she could calculate and control. Nor could she avoid it after all.

Her trance was soon broken by the sounds of brittle plants being crushed underneath a pair of feet. Anna, whose heart skipped a beat, squeezed her eyes shut. There was movement in her heart again, another ripple. Whether or not she hoped it was him, she couldn't control how her pulses seemed to lunge out of her skin. Without wanting to, she understood why her insides felt the way they did.

It didn't take long for a new feeling to set in. Disappointment sunk in. Not only that, she was also displeased that she would feel disappointed. "You don't look so good, ojou-chan." The voice didn't belong to _him_. It wasn't _him_.

Anna inhaled deeply before turning around to pierce Ren with her fierce glare. "Was one slap not enough? Was my written response not clear enough? Will it be clearer this time when I tell you that I want you to leave me alone?"

Ren returned her glare with a look of annoyance as he folded his arms across his chest. "So what if it's clear? Doesn't mean I'm going to do as you say. And what happened to you anyway? Did all the maids flee from you, terrified by your infamously foul moods, thus forcing you to get dressed by yourself?"

She tilted her head and gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Or is it your impending marriage that's making you so happy, that you don't even bother to run a comb through your hair before stepping outside of your room?"

"Why don't you consider your own hair before remarking on somebody else's?"

Automatically, Ren's hands went to touch the point on his head where his hair stuck awkwardly out. Since childhood, his hair grew untamable at that spot. And Anna had to callously point it out. Hardly any time had transpired and she already managed to agitate him. "Che!"

"Amazing how your words are always so eloquent. It's a wonder why no princess has snagged you as her husband yet." Again her sarcasm bit into him.

"I'll have you know that many princesses were, in fact, interested. I just don't think that marriage, itself, is a necessity." Then Ren took the time to give her a sneering smile before adding, "On the other hand, I want to congratulate you on your engagement. I'm sure Oyamada can make you very happy."

Anna continued to smile coyly at him. He was taken back by the way she looked, realizing that her mangled clothing and disheveled hair didn't make her any less attractive. It was actually the opposite effect, adding in a new kind of allure. Sensuality. Perhaps the enticement comes from, Ren reflected, likening her appearance to a woman who has just been made love to. This made him wonder if she had ever been made love to. Of course, he didn't plan on ending things with his imagination only, not if he could help it.

"What's with that look on your face, Tao? You're not having perverse thoughts, now are you?"

"Ehh--!" The remark made his face burn scarlet, a shade visible even in the dim evening light. He wondered how she could make him feel so embarrassed. It wasn't like he was inexperienced; it had actually been ages since he'd been a virgin. "And so what if I was? We're both adults. Does my presence make you feel uncomfortable? Scared even?" He gave her a menacing grin that showed all his teeth. He took a few steps closer to Anna, using the momentum he gained from having his sense of superiority returned. As if Tao Ren would ever back down from anyone, especially not a woman, no matter how beautiful.

Anna was very much amused, having forgotten her previous anxieties. Her playful side instinctually came out as she goaded him on. "Did you plan on being so charming that I'd let you seduce me in the garden?"

To hear her put it so bluntly shocked Ren. He broke off for a minute to think. Was he really intending to have his way with her? No. He had come, knowing that she would continue to be difficult. Lustful thoughts hadn't been on his mind until she triggered it just moments ago. Then why did he come? _God no, not because I morbidly enjoy her verbal abuse? _"Idiot, who would be crazy enough to seduce you? And here of all places? I don't want to end up with a bad back and a headache in the morning."

She gave another glare, this time penetrating him right through his soul. He had to suppress his urge to wince when he saw that her hands had formed into tight fist and were shaking violently at her sides. "Idiot, huh? You just shortened your life."

"Why? What are you going to do? Slap me to deat----h?.." A hard slap smarted his face before he could finish his last word. "GEEZE WOMAN! WHY ARE YOU SO VIOLENT! YOU JUST SLAPPED A TAO FOR THE SECOND TIME! EVEN IF YOU PRESENTED YOUR OWN HEAD ON A GOLDEN PLATTER AS AN APOLOGY, IT WOULDN'T ATONE FOR WHAT YOU JUST DID!"

"Oh? That serious huh? Then I feel satisfied." Anna moved past Ren and sat herself on the wooden bench behind him. She was still smirking, but Ren felt a genuine cheeriness exude from her this time.

Ren carefully rubbed his cheek where she smacked it. "Ouch, it stings," he complained resentfully. He found his way to where she was, but sat on the ground in front of her rather than on the bench with her, putting his back to Anna. "Honestly, I've never met any woman as shrewd as you are. What does the queen see in you? All I see is absolute terror. Plus you move from one extremity to another. One moment you're as cold and calm as ice. The next minute you erupt like a volcano."

"Don't forget yourself. You strut around as if you're a well-bred gentleman when in reality, you're still like a child. A child who stomps his feet on the ground and wails from not having things his way.

Ren blinked at her words. To prove her statement untrue, he spoke with forceful patience in his voice, "Your conjectures are wrong. Those kinds of inferences can only be drawn because you don't know me very well."

"I can return that same statement to you."  
The Tao rubbed at his temples where his veins bulged, just above his twitching eyebrows. "You slapped me twice already, I might not know you very well, but I can still conclude you're a shrewd," he said through gritted teeth.

"Did you just mumble something?"

Ren rolled his eyes. "It was nothing important."

Waves of breezes swept by, rustling the bamboo leaves around them; it stirred an owl in the distant, causing the nocturnal bird to "whoo" into the night. The delicate stems of the garden blooms bent themselves in the direction of the light wind.

"You really plan to follow through with the marriage?"

"I wouldn't have accepted it if I didn't plan on following through."

"It's strange though. Of all the men to capture your heart, Oyamada does?"

"Who else would be capable?"

_Me, for instance. _He turned his head to the side, giving her a profile of his face. "But really, I'm not convinced that he did. I don't understand your reasoning, although I admit you are one unpredictable person, Kyouyama Anna.

"You did say that marriage is not a necessity, did you not? While I say it is love that is not a necessity."

"That's pretty grim, even for you."

He expected another disparaging retort from her, but instead, she simply said, "Good night, Tao Ren." His heart skipped a beat as the alluring blond walked away, leaving him to reflect by himself under the faded glow of a hazy moon.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading this far! Unfortunately I won't be updating as frequently from now on, but I'll make it up starting next time by making the chapters longer (hopefully). _

_Why does Ren seem more Horohoro-like to me, then he does Ren? Damn it, it's late and I'm getting all my Mankin characters mixed up. _

_---September 10, 2005_


	12. On the Road Towards Power

Ch 12. On the Road Towards Power

* * *

Anna dismissed the young messenger without looking at him, before he could hand her the thin slip of paper. She had grown accustomed to messengers appearing daily, bearing their master's love confessions. Her curiosity in whose interest she peaked diminished from little to none.

Seeing Anna turn her back to him, the messenger demanded her attention with a bold statement. "He says you will read it if I ask whether you've gone swimming in the cold ocean lately." His words immediately stopped Anna and inclined her to turn around and look at him. When she did, she saw a mere boy, appearing no older than twelve. She nodded to her handmaiden, indicating she would accept the note after all.

"Shall I read it to you, Anna-sama?" her female attendant asked.

"No, I will read it myself. There is nothing more I need right now. Please leave us in private."

"Hai." With a low bow, the handmaiden excused herself.

"Wait. On second thought, bring me some ink and paper, and then you may leave."

"Hai."

Anna looked back and forth between the boy and the note, hesitating to read what was inside.

"My lord says I may not leave until I bring back a decent answer from you, thus I will wait patiently until you have formed an appropriate response. He says you will take more time deliberating over why you should respond than thinking about what to say. Looks like he's wrong this time, since you've already asked for ink and paper."

Anna stared at the boy, dumbfounded by his remark. "How old are you, boy?"

"I will be eleven by the start of autumn."

"And already he's taught you to say these sorts of things."

"No, I'm speaking on my own. In any case, please do read the note. I know he deeply anticipates a good answer, although he doesn't admit it."

"You not only know too much for your age, but you say too much too."  
"Please excuse my rudeness." Despite his apology, it was clear the boy took her words as compliment rather than complaint. She said no more and slowly unfolded the piece of paper.

_Days have grown warmer_

_With the changing of seasons_

_Fruits emerge from where_

_The last pink petal has dropped_

_Anticipating ripe yields_

_OOO_

_Surely all has thawed_

_Giving way to lush green life_

_Leaving none untouched_

_Even ice that guards the heart_

_Will have to dissolve sometime_

_OOO_

"I was too quick to say he gave up," Anna said, to no one in particular. She sat down and picked up the writing tools set down before her.

* * *

_Plucked from the wrong tree_

_The apple will taste sour _

_Picked by the wrong person_

_It will leave a bitter taste_

_Perhaps you have the wrong fruit?_

_OOO_

_Nature may bring change_

_Shading leaves different hues_

_But do remember_

_It is only four seasons_

_Repeating the same cycle_

_OOO_

_Change is a fixed thing_

_As it occurs in patterns_

_Fixed like women's heart_

_Refusing to budge and be_

_Warmed by love from the wrong man_

_OOO_

"I'd be lying if I said this wasn't the sort of response I was expecting. Still, it disappoints me a little."

"Will you be paying her a visit later then, Hao-sama?"

The prince grinned and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "Ha ha. You make a fine apprentice. But I wonder if you know too much for your age."

"That's what she said."

"Ha ha. Did she really? So what did you think of her?"

"She's quite pretty and very different from the others."

"She's different, indeed. That's why I won't see her just yet. There more I see her, the more she seems to hate me. I'll make her miss me instead."

The boy ran his fingers over his hair, tidying up the places that the prince left disheveled. "I see. That's a very smart way of doing things," the boy said cheerfully."

"Hao-sama," resounded a stern voice from the nearby distance.

A lofty man twice Hao's age stepped forward. He bore a small mustache on his gentle, unwrinkled face. A long black beard outlined his chin and jaw. The prince coolly acknowledged him. "Have the arrangements been made already?" inquired Hao.

"Yes sir. Everything is right on schedule and the 'obstacles' should be removed by sunrise," answered his trusted subordinate.

"Good. Now we just sit back and watch how things stir themselves up."

* * *

The crickets had already started chirping to one another when Kanna arrived. She followed the wooden walkways leading through the imperial gardens to reach the grand rectangular shaped building that loomed before her. Artificial hills and mountains enhanced the surrounding landscape, making it appear more massive than it already was. The stone paths off on the sides were lit by ecru paper lanterns; its lights mirrored in the ponds, softly illuminating the area and creating a dreamlike ambiance.

Kanna took a few more steps before she gasped and placed a hand over her heart to steady herself. Before her towered the grandiose Imperial building. Seeing it for the first time, she felt overwhelmed by its sheer size. So this was the kind of place her Hao-sama resided! She had finally gotten to see it for herself, having found the opportunity when she heard about the "small" banquet being held by the queen. So there she was, after bribing her way in (only those with formal ties to the court received an invitation). All the court ladies were assembled, ranking from high importance to low, meaning Kanna would get to see the face of her much hated rival without alarming Hao-sama with her own presence.

Opulence spilled forth from every detail of the palace. All the rails and posts were painted a vibrant shade of red, along with the beams that held up roofs over the walkways. Round rice paper lanterns hung from the beams like multiple moons orbiting the palace. In front of the large wooden steps, Kanna stopped to straighten out her robe, a juni hitoe Hao had tailored for her. She caressed the stiff fabrics of her clothing and mentally compared her attire to the other ladies she saw strolling along the parameters of the building. Satisfied it wasn't inferior, she proceeded towards the entrance.

Perusing through the sea of women, she glimpsed into the aristocratic life she never had. Everywhere she turned, conversations revolved around poetry, music, and other arts. An old woman and a young maid squinted over an obtuse looking vase in front of her. "Obaa-san, why is an unevenly shaped vase like this being displayed in the palace?"

"To the west the Chinese love their symmetrical forms, but we find beauty in irregularities. Mai-chan, there is no life in things that are flawless, because real people aren't flawless."

Where there wasn't talk about fine arts, it was gossip about someone's personal affairs. Kanna passed by a trio of women and they whispered, a little too loudly amongst themselves. "Who is she? Never seen her before," said the lanky looking one. Another one, appearing to be the leader of the three, sharply retorted, "Looks like no one important. Probably just another one from the bottom of the tier trying to move up."

Upon hearing the insult, Kanna scowled at the three. "Meanwhile there are some who have reached the top but still don't look the part. Even the finest powder will look like ash when smeared on an ugly visage."

They shot back a look of shock, followed by disgust. "She seems so vulgar," they complained amongst each other.

Never mind them, she thought, and moved on. Finding her rival was more important. The longer Hao-sama delayed visiting, the stronger her desire at seeing her opponent's face. That moment was no exception. Searching through the large room again, her attention drifted towards a young woman with pale golden hair and a porcelain complexion. The naturally light hair and skin puzzled her; she had never seen anyone with such coloring before. Amidst the plethora of vibrant dresses, the golden-haired one wore a jet black robe with trailing cherry blossom patterns. She somehow stood in the middle of the crowd while simultaneously standing apart from them; she simply radiated. _But what's with that dull expression on her face? Though she's strikingly pretty, she's probably just another stuck up aristocrat in the end…In any case, at least I'm certain that's not the face of my rival. _

Kanna made her way down the room, until she came to another group of women, this time flocking over an array of robes. "Splendid!" the girl next to her gushed. "These are all made by the great tailor Iwasaki. How lucky we are to have him traverse from the other side of country, ne? Jeanne-sama?"

Kanna halted on the spot. _Jeanne-sama?_

"Indeed, they are splendid." It was a faint, calm voice that replied.

_That's how she sounds? So soft and so demure?_

_But it is her. Get a good look. She's the one to stand in the way of my happiness. _She slowly positioned herself to look.

And found her rival to be surprisingly much younger than she had imagined.

Her rival wasn't even a woman, but a girl, one who looked no older than sixteen. The girl was clothed in white, a subdued color that complimented her graceful visage.

_Long lashes. Pink cheeks. A delicate nose._

She emitted such purity, as if she has lived her whole life protected from the entire world's debris.

But never the less, this was the one person who stood between her and Hao-sama. Her anger only increased further from remembering her hate.

An opportunity came when a maid came passing by. Kanna bumped into the maid with little effort. With a clatter, the tray that that carried court delectables came scurrying down. The hot tea doused Jeanne's robe while food fell around her in crumbles. The girl gave a loud yelp and jumped back in bewilderment as the poor maid scrambled to apologize. Then, as if her instinct kicked in, Jeanne looked up in Kanna's direction. She eyed Kanna coldly and opened her mouth to speak when a loud voice burst through the room.

"Your highness, bad news just came in!" All eyes turned to the source of the interruption, a frenzied looking messenger appeared before them. The entire room parted, creating an aisle in the middle, allowing the queen to step towards the messenger.

"What kind of news is it? To have you suddenly barge in and forget all your manners? The appropriate way would be for you to notify me discreetly, rather than announce it to entire room."

The messenger fearfully began to kowtow in front of the queen, spouting out, "I'm sorry! Terribly sorry!"

"Enough of your groveling. Since you already gathered so much attention, go ahead and say it aloud. I'll hear it along with everyone else."

"Hai." He looked nervously around before proceeding. "Fujiki-sama has been murdered outside of Heian Kyo, along with Nakajima-sama! An organization of countryside robbers probab—

A deafening shriek echoed through the room. "That's can't be! A lie! Father left yesterday with fifteen soldiers escorting his carriage. How could some measly bandits ambush them?" The princess wailed and screamed at the same time.

"Even so, it appears they were still outnumbered."

"LIES! ALL LIES! IT CANNOT BE! FATHER IS NOT DEAD!" Several women rushed to ease her sobbing and pull her away. "Let go of me!" The princess flailed wildly from their grasps, taking a few steps away from them before suddenly collapsing. Her handmaiden caught her before she hit the ground.

The queen looked forlornly at her feet as the princess was carried away. Numerous murmurings arose.

"_How terrible! That's a great loss for the crown prince, losing both his father-in-law and at the same time, two very important backings in the court!"_

"_Poor Namie-hime! How distraught she must be to faint without warning!"_

"_Such atrocious beasts! To have the audacity to attack a royal carriage!"_

"_Now only the queen is left to advise the crown prince!"_

"How inconsiderate to use this tragedy as an excuse to lose your manners**," **the queen reprimanded, audible enough for her voice to carry through the entirety of the vast room. "This regalia shall be called off since it can no longer be a merry affair." She walked off, with several maids trailing from behind.

Anna watched as the events unfolded with a deadpanned expression on her face. But then another scene soon caught her attention. "What's the meaning of this?"

Several meters away, two women glared at each other, short of baring their teeth at one another. "What's the meaning of what?"

This time the maid serving the young woman interjected. "I clearly saw you push the servant into Jeanne-sama. It was intentional. How dare you!"

"So what if it was?"

"To behave in such a way towards her. Do you not know your place?

"Such words to come out of a mere servant's mouth."

"That is enough Sanshi. Do not waste your breath on such an uncivilized person." The young woman spoke with severity in her voice. She turned her austere face towards the older one, her eyes coldly piercing. "I am certain we have never met before, so I do not understand the reasons for your hostility. However, I will forgive you stranger."

The other one scoffed. "I don't forgive you. Just remember that."

The penetrating eyes narrowed beneath furrowed brows. "You are spouting nonsense now," she said painstakingly with a trace of warning. "Go ahead and continue by yourself, I will not waste my time with you."

"I wonder why _he_ wastes time on you."

She had already begun to walk away but the last words stopped her. The frown lines slowly faded and her face emerged flawless once again. But it was an expressionless face, one devoid of life and filled with resignation. "You must be one of them. A mistress of his."

"You insult Hao-sama, titling the woman he loves his mistress."

"Remember this well, you foolish thing. He does not love."

"You don't understand him then."

"IT IS YOU WHO DOES NOT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING." It was a voice unaccustomed to shouting, and its owner looked appreciative of the fact that the commodious room was now nearly deserted. "But you'll understand soon enough when you come out with your heart broken into pieces."

"Jeanne-sama!" the maid called after her master. The older one continued to scowl at the young woman walking off, but in a weakened way, as if she found some truth to the enemy's words.

Anna had already grown bored of the scenery and decided to leave. _He does not love? Well, neither do I.

* * *

_

Anna hadn't felt like retiring right away---something she fully regretted and cursed herself for later.

She ventured too far this time in her exploration of the palace grounds. Four long months since she'd first arrived and she'd only encroached upon a tenth of the public gardens, not including the private spaces and the rest of the interiors. Not to mention that this was her regular nightly excursion, the careless meanderings and the constant discovery of how public taxes paid for unnecessary lavishness like these. And this was her home now, at least till she married Oyamada, but even so, her new home would not be much different than this. Their family came from a long line of merchants after all, and if any one knew how to use commodities well, it would be the merchants. It eased her to know that she would be able to live a comfortable life. She cared not for all the opulence in the world, she could live without silk dresses and glittering hair ornaments, but she wanted stability, she wanted to live easily. Boredom, she could worry about later.

There she was, alone again, in the middle of the night in some foreign area within the royal infrastructure, after having forcefully relinquished her maids from their duty in escorting her from place to place. A desolate place, she had thought. Then she heard them; it initially came to her as incoherent murmurings in the distant. The longer she stood there, the clearer the sounds became, clear enough for her to recognize the voices that lent themselves to the words being exchanged.

"It was like the time you sent me roses during your extended absence; you knew very well how little I would enjoy looking at its ephemeral existence. To watch how it wilts and exhausts its petals each day, till it becomes nothing more than a pile of dried lifeless waste. It was not the thorns that stung me."

"I thought its sweet fragrance would liven up the place a little." Full of amusement and lacking in sincerity, as to be expected of him.

"I am not as daft as you think. You enjoy hurting me too much. That is why you sent that woman out to humiliate me tonight." This came out slow and strained.

"I had nothing to do with it. She went to you on her own."

"Why do you have to be so callous?"

"I said she went to you on her own." His tone was free of sympathy and other emotions comprising human warmth.

"That is not what I am talking about."

"Well my dear, you need to be much clearer then." No retaliating speech came forth from the young woman, only the sound of stifled sobbing was returned. Without her mind's consent, Anna's feet traversed the moss laden pathway and stepped behind the densely foliaged rose bushes, increasing her view of the troubled couple while obscuring their view of her.

His lengthy mane streamed incandescent in the moon's luster. Husband and wife faced the lunar body pinned high in the night dressed sky. Jeanne, she was called. And this Jeanne trembled, moving him to surround her with his arms. He faced a little resistance at first, but she eventually sank into his embrace. "I hate you Hao," Jeanne squeezed out between meek sobs.

"I know, but you love me also."

"You know, yet you trample over my feelings."

"A bad habit amongst my other bad habits."

Inside Anna, something plummeted abysmally. An immense throbbing began saturating her body, dimming her sight and blazing her head. She felt immobile by the mixture of discomforting sensations, yet her mind screamed at her. _Move! _

And move she did, but she failed at retreating quietly, her sleeves extending like butterfly wings and catching on the thorns of the rose bush. It ripped from her hasty tugs, leaving the edges of her sleeve frayed. Hao twisted his head around early enough to glimpse long golden locks gliding away, as it did the first instance she appeared in his life.

* * *

_AN: Hi it's me again! I went back to read the first chap—boy was that weird. It sounded completely different from the following chaps so I had to revise a little, replacing 'lady' with 'woman,' and etc to make it sound less archaic. _

_Anyhow I hope you like this…I'm not sure what the think of it myself. Please tell me which parts are boring, because I'm working so close to this thing that I can't tell good from bad. _

_10/06/05_

_11/12/05—corrected misspelling of the name Kanna_

**Ails:** Where are you? sniff sniff

**Silverfeathers:** yup near coughs the marriage…but beware of the insertion of plot twists! Muwhahaha!

**Kariisme: **about AnnaxRen…note my response to asn water below…there's a glimmer of hope for you!

**Miakoda13: **Yup, that's what Hao is doing w/out Anna…he's being evil…hint hint points at the title of this chapter

**Starian Princess: **bloopers! That's a good way to put it. And in the anime there always seemed to be a strange hint of possibility between Ren & Anna…I wouldn't mind seeing that in canon.

**Asn water:** I'm not sure myself about Anna & Ren…he's falling for her…and maybe Anna thinks she's capable of falling for him too…but only she doesn't…at least not yet..I think….

**White artemis:** you must have been multi-tasking when u wrote a review for ch 10 ;D "maybe life can't really entail through…" please finish your thought! I'm curious what you were trying to say! & I also wnted to say thnx for reviewing Passage of Seasons too.

**Hao's Baby Girl:** Goodness, how many times has the admins deleted your account? NE how, thnx for your review. That's so cool you thought of the same concept, were u thinking about writing SK in Heian period or making Hao a playboy?

**Bunny of death:** first off, love your pen name, the images it conjures! Right on! Anna wants Hao to leave her alone and she wants the stability Manta can provide.

**Hannami08:** oh no! I feel my love for YohxAnnaxHao fading….I wish Takei would continue the manga or at least fill in some of the blanks….

**k-chan:** thnx :D sorry for updating so slow.

**pendulumxswing: **yes, he did get served….but it's too hard to punish Hao….

**Chuchu Skyrider:** hmm..skyrider..i like that word…I'm gonna try to incorporate that into the next chapter somehow. Seems we're on the same page. I always intended for Kanna to be the jealous woman, but she is only aware of Jeanne as a rival. In fact no one knows about Hao wanting Anna but Ren.

**Clarisse:** Welcome! Thnx for the congrats and the compliment. I will try my best!


	13. A Cold Glare in Moonlight

Ch 13. A Cold Glare in Moonlight

* * *

It took effort.

A lot of effort. She recited the poem in that cool, unwavering voice of hers. And though she strained from beneath, the mask was in place, without fail.

Then she blundered. Her tongue tripped over a word. To be exact, the word was 'love', and as short as it was, to Anna it was inexcusable nonetheless. She could have sworn she even heard him snicker, which lead to the second mistake.

She looked at him.

Hao was grinning at her with that suffocating grin of his; her hands itched to slap it off his face. She felt her body burn, the sensation starting from the pit of her stomach and creeping its way up to her face. It had a dizzying effect. She swiftly returned her gaze to the scroll but found the words in front of her blurred. She tightened her grip on the fabric, just enough for her knuckles to turn white, yet not enough for her audience to notice.

The audience was originally the king and queen, but it seemed he slipped into the room, much to her chagrin. His eyes roved over her face---she felt it---with deliberate measure, keen on pushing her into discomfort. She also pushed on, in her own direction, getting past each line, articulating every single syllable until she reached the last. Unfortunately their happy reunion didn't end there; they stayed a while to discuss the implications of the poem, a subject she couldn't care for.

He even directed a question at her, to which she replied with as few words as possible. She kept her head up and her gaze constant. Anna had dignity; staring at the ground was simply not her. He gave her an artificial smile to go along with the guise of a gentle prince. She nearly choked on it in front of his royal father and stepmother. But being Anna, she got through it.

When she gave a polite departing bow to the superiors in the room, she heard him excuse himself for the night as well. He'll accompany Anna, he had said, because he needed to be assured of her safety. She thanked him for his courtesy, but refused him politely, saying she already had the handmaidens to escort her. Even when they walked through the doors he persisted on pestering her. What was she to do? They were in front of others after all. She reluctantly agreed.

"Kyouyama-san, your talent matches your beauty. It's no wonder her highness favors you at her side," he hummed.

Che. One of his goddamn games, and he was forcing her to play along. He even addressed her by a different honorific this time. "You flatter me as the compliment doesn't suit me; however, I am much grateful for your kindness."

"Ha ha! You're much too humble. The compliment suits you perfectly. And I even heard her highness had something to do with your marriage arrangement. I feel so rude for not having congratulated you properly yet. So here goes: Congratulations! What a splendid match you have with Oyamada-kun." He flashed her a sly smile and leaned in slightly, adding in something else through a low whisper. "As splendid a match as a rose sitting on top of dung."

Slapping him wouldn't have been enough. Wringing his neck would have been much more satisfying. She eyed him fiercely and spoke through a painted smile. "You're being much too kind. Again."

They carried on in this manner the long rest of the way. Their servants trailed behind them from a short distance, with Anna's maids in particular, gushing over the prince through unsuccessful whispers. This would be a long walk, Anna thought dreadfully to herself.

And the hardest part of all…

_She couldn't help but steal a glance._

…Was to concentrate…

_It had really been a while. _

…Concentrate on feeling annoyed and irritated…

_Since her heart beat so fast. _

…Or else the quiet happiness may seep through.

_Was she losing her sensibility or simply losing to it?_

He wasn't deaf to the quiet shift in her mood. Neither was he blind to the changing lines on her face. It was quite intriguing, actually. She changed so much since he last saw and spoke to her on the morning he proposed marriage. _No_. _Retract that statement._ The morning wasn't the last time he'd spoken to her, but during the same night, when he came back attempting to reason with her. He had made a mistake then, letting enough of his emotions get to him that he nearly forced himself on her.

Physical coercion would have been a great crime against his pride indeed

Nonetheless, at this moment her heart had already begun to budge. He thought about how soon till he permitted himself to taste the silk of her skin or devour the shrewdness of her mouth. Perhaps just a bit longer. Just a bit; he wasn't a rash man to begin with—at least not normally. In fact, he enjoyed prolonging the inevitable.

And he also enjoyed making the inevitable known.

At her door he whispered to Anna, "I find it a shame for a woman to be widowed so young."

She exhaled at the realization that she had held her breath. As she watched his retreating back, she noticed pale moonlight coldly glaring off his hair.

* * *

The next week Oyamada Manta came down with a cold. His regular visit was further delayed the following week when his illness failed to subside. His condition again worsened in the few days after. The doctors no longer referred to it as "just a stubborn cold."

That same week Anna stormed into Hao's private summerhouse unescorted in the night. There was an absence of manpower, save for the few guards who stood by the entrance. They permitted her entry without blinking or questioning.

The blind could tell her arrival had been expected.

Her footsteps were heavy on the wooden floorboards as they lead her to a room in the furthest wing. The doors slid closed behind her and she calmly gathered her surrounding: a large, nearly vacant room, walled by calligraphy scenes of stars overlooking a terrain. She pulled her hood down from her head and eyed the figure perched upon the corner chair. Dim lighting threw shadows over his face but his identity could be discerned by the arrogant posture and loose, long tresses cascading down around his shaded face.

"Explain."

"You've come much later than I anticipated, Anna." He addressed her with a leisurely drawl.

She contrasted him with a sharp, impatient tone. "And I don't plan on staying any later, so be succinct."

"Alright then, I want your answer, as there's no need to ask a question you already know."

"The answer remains 'no.'"

"Then the consequences will be severe."

"Threats don't work on me."

"It has so far. You ARE here."

"The consequences can't be so bad that you can think you've got me backed into a corner."

"Dear Anna, you're putting on a very thin bluff. Even you can't be so cold as to let him lay on his deathbed."

"I can."

"You are so stubborn."

"You are very pathetic."

"Pathetic would be wasting yourself on him. It's not like you love him."

"Who I love, whether I love--- none of it is your concern."

"Because you interest me, everything about you becomes my concern."

"Ha! Because I interest you? This is absurd. You are abusing your power; wait until the foundation crumbles beneath your feet."

"It's quite solid; the queen herself can't take it down."

She realized he wasn't bluffing. "Do what you want then. The answer is still no."

"Do you think I'd stop at Oyamada? Do you think you'd still be safe after that?" Anna shuddered at his abrupt leap off the chair. He loomed over her now with his height advantage. She resisted the urge to step back.

He differed significantly from his past self; madness burned in his eyes. His current demeanor was ruthless, unlike the night he almost forced himself on her, when his actions were nothing more than a momentary lapse in judgment. Presently, he was cruel and calculative.

Just then realization slapped at her. "It was you, wasn't it?"

He narrowed his eyes into a dangerous gaze. "Be more specific."

"The crown prince's trusted advisors…You are a wicked murderer."

He laughed. "That? A matter of opinion. However, you are the inspiration for this change."

"Don't try to shift the blame."

"It's nothing to be blamed for. I should thank you for it." He stepped forward. She remained in place, her glowering still fierce. "I'll take you as my queen."

"I have no such desires."

"You don't really have a choice. I only let you believe that you did." She tried to smack his hand away when he moved to pat her head, but his other hand caught her wrist. "You won't lose face. I've already made arrangements." Satisfied she was listening, he continued. "There are illnesses a man can be rid of by living in a covenant and remaining celibate."

She scoffed. "And who would believe that?"

"We do live in superstitious times, Anna. Besides, that's what I'll have the doctors say. They would have no choice but to break off the engagement. In Heian Kyo you can marry a woman to a dead man, but not a woman to a monk."

"And how do you suppose it'll look for me when I easily accept another marriage proposal as soon as the other is broken? You may also unhand me."

He did so without lifting his eyes off her face. "Let's say I felt inclined to propose in order to save your honor. The queen would feel embarrassed for putting you in such a situation so she probably won't have any complaints. Understandably, no one would want to see you jilted."

Her gaze softened at him and she lifted the outer corners of her mouth into a wicked smile. "You're very thorough, aren't you?"

He leaned his face closer to hers and returned the smile. "I am---"

The slap was sudden and furious.

He retaliated with sudden and furious actions of his own. Grabbing a fistful of her maroon cloak, he pulled Anna against his chest and shoved his mouth onto hers. He used his weight to his advantage and pushed her up against the wall, imprisoning her with his body. She fought against his mouth at first, denying entry. But he persisted. He pushed on until she eventually acquiesced, joining in the kiss, letting his tongue roam inside.

Hao knew what she was doing; he wasn't gullible. She was kissing back much too easily when she should have normally put up a stronger fight. He tightened his fingers around her shoulders and pushed harder against her body. Hao wasn't going to ease up like Anna had hoped he would, thinking that she could catch him off guard by returning his fervid kisses. And she seemed to realize it too because she was once again trying to force him off.

He countered with sudden, passionate kisses along her neck. She moaned out in surprise. For a moment she ceased struggling, seemingly debating whether she liked it or not. And that satisfied him enough, so he pried himself away from her.

Face flushed, she briskly wiped at her mouth with her sleeve. Hao nearly laughed at the comical sight. "Why don't you stay the night? It's something you'll eventually get used to."

"I'd rather lie in a serpent filled coffin." She stormed out the same way she had come in, without bothering to slam any of the doors shut.

The prince chuckled jovially to himself. "Of course, I can arrange that for you as well."

* * *

_AN: It's been awhile hasn't it? Gomen! Gomen! I sort of lost the feel for SK after working on my Bleach fics. Anyway, please do me a favor and nitpick this chap as much as you can. It would help get my SK muse going again (which would mean a faster update). And thanks for readin' and reviewin'._

_P.S. Chronologically in the story, chapter 1 took place between chapter 10 & 11. In other words, we are caught up with the present time in the story._

_--11/12/05_

**kittyblah:** Nope, no Yoh…but please keep reading…you may get a surprise!

**pendulumxswing: **Thanks for confirming the spelling on Kanna. I'll go back and get that corrected when I go back for a revision on the previous chaps. Hope you enjoyed this chap!

**hannami08: **I didn't update soon, but I did update! Hope you didn't forget about me .

**Chibi-chanBAFU: **I had to look at his pic to remind myself how much I love Hao so that I could update this fic. LOL.

**pandorac: **woah are you the same pandorac that does the translations/font sets for the SK manga scans? If so…I LOVE U (in the non-crazy way)! Thnx for your compliment…but I think Anna has become ooc in this chap (besides Ren).

**Felix-samma: **I don't mind requests at all! I do want you guys to be happy after all. And thanks for the encouragement, hope to see you around for more chaps to come.

**Starian Princess: **Gomen, no Ren this chap…mostly because I'm lazy…but he'll be in the next one, I promise we'll see lots of him then. Of course he'll probably be brooding by then.

**asn water: **Hao seems to like children with the way he interacts with Opacho, so I had to throw in a little kid just to show that side of him. I couldn't justify having a little girl with an Afro for this story (this is a Heian period and yes I believe she's a girl), although I love the way Opacho talks. Thanks for continually following this story!

**Katherat: **Again Gomen for not putting Ren in there. As I promised Starian Princess, Ren will star big time in the next chap.

**silverfeathers: **heh heh, I like the sound of notnow-sempai! I'm so glad you liked the poem, which took like the longest to write because of the restraints on the number of syllables. I hope to see your reviews again and that you haven't forgotten about this fic….


	14. Grave Light

Ch 14. Grave Light

_AN: Special thanks to rukiaprincess who helped look this over, offering wonderful critique and even helping with titling this chapter!

* * *

_

_"I find it a shame for a woman to be widowed so young."_

Manta's pallid complexion was enough to convince Anna of her choices, or lack thereof. She couldn't offer him as the sacrificial lamb, couldn't bear responsibility for an innocent death—at least not Manta's.

Sitting at her fiancé's bedside, she wondered how Hao had done it. Was it gradual poisoning, slipping toxins little by little into his meals? Deceive people into thinking it was a natural illness and then escalating it into a remarkably grave condition?

It didn't matter, she concluded. She would have to compromise her pride to save the person she had grown to care for and respect.

And fighting all the time tired her out.

Two weeks following her visit, she saw the events unfold like old moves replayed on a go board. The winner had already been decided and every single move mapped out. The black and white stones only needed pushing and Hao was the invisible hand. Thus the game was set and Anna's fate had been sealed—she was to marry Asakura Hao within one month's time.

The cloudless, azure sky marked a placid day. The weather had cooled down considerably to a comfortably warm temperature. Summer neared its end.

Ren's feet carried him back to her courtyard; they mechanically climbed up the wooden steps to her veranda where she sat, the extended roof shielding her from the afternoon sun. She had her legs and feet tucked beneath her and both hands rested demurely on her lap. He passed Anna without saying anything---and she let him pass her--- without _her_ saying anything. She kept her face forward even when he settled his back against the wall behind her. As he expected, the place was empty save for Anna, himself, and the scenery of the garden; Anna rarely kept guards or servants around her.

The seceding season dabbed the world with gentle sunlight. Faintly, the air smelled of ripened summer blooms and autumn's reddening leaves. An intangible beauty, matching Anna's melancholic countenance, it mingled both sadness and sweetness.

Ren couldn't gather any words for her; the usual quips were unformed and his sarcastic temperament lost. He couldn't help but be his real self now---stripped of sarcasm, leaving his true emotions unguarded---so he contemplated on speaking very carefully, even as little as possible to avoid betraying his feelings. She had undeniably brought out his serious side and he was beginning to feel the troublesome nature of it all. He just stared at her, losing himself in brooding and reverie as he studied her every detail, down to the white colored teacup sitting beside her---left utterly untouched. The sea of her navy robe sprawled around her, as if alive, like the lengthy bond mane streaming loosely against her back.

A somber expression bore on her delicate face as she gazed into the nothingness ahead. Anna almost looked docile, a stark contrast between her previous self. Where was that biting attitude he had come to know? He waited for Anna to speak---but she wouldn't and he _couldn't_.

What was to be said anyhow? Hadn't he already been too late? And what difference did it make now as opposed to her engagement from before?

But it was different.

Significantly different. Hao was the difference; this made her impending marriage seem more real and somehow very grave. Ren admitted there was something awfully threatening about Hao nowadays. Even their friendship seemed changed; a great divide having settled in between them, as evidenced by their last conversation.

"_It sure is a magnificent sword, though you didn't have to deliver it personally." His friend smirked obnoxiously again, as Ren reflected on how much of a sore sight that expression had become. _

"_I'm not here to play. I have questions to ask you." _

"_Is it really that difficult to admit your defeat, Ren?"_

"_I've ceased looking at it as a game long ago."_

"_Well, I'm glad for you. That reminds me, you have yet to offer your congratulations."_

"_You're leading us in circles again so I'll get straight to the point. The death of the crown prince's closest officers...is that part of your means in obtaining power? Even to a lesser extent, there's Oyamada Manta's illness and his sudden remedy by breaking off the engagement to live in a covenant…it's too coincidental how this gives you the opportunity to "save" Anna's honor. If you orchestrated all of this, then you've gone too far."_

"_I've gone too far? Only people who say that end up staying in one place."_

"_Don't look down on me."_

"_Ha ha. Don't take it so seriously. It was just a joke. A joke!"_

"_A joke, huh? I hope so. You'd be committing treason if it were all true."_

"_Since when have you become such a serious person, Ren?"_

"_I've always been a serious person."_

"_If you're angry about the sword, let me assure you I'll take good care of it."_

"_Horai is not the issue. Just know what you're doing and what the consequences would be."_

"_I didn't think I was doing anything worth worrying about."_

_Ren paused a moment before replying. "You've really changed a lot, Hao. And not for the better."_

_All traces of Hao's playfulness disappeared then, but the smile remained displayed. "Are you done yet, Ren?" He spoke through teeth. _

"_Che. I guess I am."_

"_Then I hope you understand, I have to start the day early tomorrow—I trust you already know your way out." Ren quietly turned to leave. Before he reached the door, his friend admonished him in a low voice. "Don't get in the way, Ren. If ever you do, even our friendship won't be considered. I have no qualms about removing obstacles." _

Thus, the conversation between two friends ended in that grim manner.

Ren looked at Anna once again; she hadn't shifted from her position. The more he reflected on the situation, the more he became angry. Why had she accepted? And why had she been acting so depressed? Had the events really been manipulated by Hao? Was he forcing Anna into marriage?

He wanted to confirm so many things with her but was positive she wouldn't cooperate. Damn, what was Ren supposed to say? Or do? It was surely different from putting on a tough façade or tricking a woman into his arms. And let's not forget---this was Anna. He was always awkward when it came to being honest about his heart, and she was somewhere in there—in his heart. Right now he needed Anna to talk, and his preference at covering up his vulnerabilities with indifference didn't seem appropriate as a strategy.

Desperate to do something—anything—but reveal his soft side, he lunged for the teacup sitting beside the person he so vehemently stressed over. It worked too, because she finally looked at him, although a bit oddly. The fact that her tea must have cooled down considerably was a positive also. He'd hate to think how the insipid liquid would have blazed his throat if he'd gulped it down hot. He hated his drinks bland and he hated them hot.

"Thirsty?" she asked sardonically. There, at least she broke the silence and things were starting to feel normal again.

"A little." Ren couldn't help but shoot her a wry grin.

"Good. Then a little compensation is due."

His smile transformed into a scowl. "Compensation for what? For drinking your flavorless tea?"

"Well, you drank it. So you owe me. You can start the first chore by---"

"I'm not your servant to push around."

"That was not your tea to drink."

"Well you weren't drinking it. And to be honest, the Tao family has much better tea than that. More than your feeble mind can imagine."

Anna rose from her place and motioned towards him. Ren prepared to counter her slap when she surprised him by snatching the tea cup from his hand instead. She slid the shoji to her room open. "Consider yourself lucky as I am not in the mood to---"

Ren seized her wrist before she could step into her room. "Enough already, Anna." The cup slipped from her fingers and shattered on the ground.

"I'll count to ten because I'm feeling generous. Unhand me before I finish…1..."

"Stop being so difficult..."

"2…"

"Stubborn woman…"

"3…"

"Stop counting…"

"4…"

"Stop it already…"

"5…"

"Hey…"

"6…7…"

"I'm the one who can make you happy!"

Anna stopped and for one brief second, Ren could have sworn he saw softness in her eyes.

"I knew that would make you stop counting." His smirk was met by her left-handed slap. He glared at her. "Of course slapping me was unnecessary."

"Leave before I do more than that."

"Consider it a dare then."

She slapped him again. This one hurt more than the previous.

"Anna, I'm being serious. I can make you happy."

"This lovesick persona doesn't fit you. Just go home already." She spoke in a bored tone and without looking at him.

He relinquished her wrist. "Take me seriously for once."

"You say the same things he does. You both assume my happiness depends on you two."

"Hao huh? Don't compare me to him."

"And how would you make me happy? I'll be his wife. Would I take you as a lover on the side and have you take me as your mistress?

"You're wrong. I would take you as my wife and ignore the opinion of others." He felt the ridiculousness of the words before they even left his mouth. This was the kind of effect she had on him.

"I doubt that. You care too much about form and appearances. Also don't forget that I feel nothing for you." Cold and biting words.

"I don't believe you. You must feel something."

"Annoyance. Boredom. Yes, you can count that as feeling something."

"You're really testing my patience with your stubbornness."

"Then leave like I've suggested."

"Why make things so difficult, Anna?" She didn't respond. "I can make you happy and I say it with conviction. It's not too late to break off your engagement with Hao."

"I can make my own decisions about my own future."

"Yet you're not making any. "

"I have. Agreeing to wed Hao was my own decision."

"The same as agreeing to wed Oyamada, but you didn't look any happier. Especially now, why make a decision that only causes you to sulk?"

"I wasn't sulking."

"Don't lie; I saw it on your face. You're binding yourself to someone you don't love. Choose me instead; things will be different. And if Hao's threatening you, then I will protect--"

"Protect me from what? You're making things up and you've conveniently assumed I have warm feelings for you."

"Well..I…I have become fond of you, and I'm confident you've become fond of me too."

"Just forget about those foolish feelings."

"My feelings aren't foolish." Swiftly he cupped the back of her head in his hands and pulled her face to his, pressing his lips firmly against hers. It was a simple kiss—no more, no less--seemingly done in one fluid movement. He pulled away quickly and locked his eyes on hers, waiting for Anna to catch her breath and maybe even slap him.

No slap came. She looked at him dispirited and whispered, "Please leave," before slipping through her bedroom door and fiercely sliding it shut. The entire frame rattled.

He stood paralyzed in retrospection. This was the first time he'd heard grief in her voice. By instinct he raised his fist to rap it against the door but stopped himself before his knuckles hit parchment. She was still standing by the door; he could feel her weight leaning against it. Emotions were welling up inside of him now and he spoke over the lump in his throat. "Do you really want me to give up on you now?"

No answer. It was just as he expected.

He gave one last glance at the white papered door before reluctantly stepping away.

oOoOo

* * *

_AN: Does she love Hao or Ren? LOL. BTW, I went back and revised all the chapters, even changing some dialog because I think I made Anna too bchy which sometimes didn't feel appropriate for the situation. So re-visit the other chaps if you would like. I also added a bit of notes in the first chapter regarding the time period this story is set in, so I urge you to take a peek if you haven't seen it yet. And THANK YOU REVIEWERS! Seriously, you guys are AWESOME, so that's why I worked extra hard to update this sooner!_

_P.S. NEED YOUR OPINION. How comfortable are you guys with sex scenes? I mean I'm not going to write any lime/lemon, I'll try to be more subtle, but I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable reading this fic. _

_---11/20/05_

**Starian Princess: **Thank you for being the first reviewer, it really eased up my fears about putting out a bad or blah chapter. And yeah, this Ren is for you! I hope you didn't think Ren was out OOC. To be honest, I have the hardest time writing that guy. He's so inconsistent sometimes.

**Clarisse: **OMFG the "breathless" emotican you used was so cute. It totally brightened my day. I love Hao and am making notes to add more hotness in the next chapter.

**kittyblah:** Lol, the surprise might take a while. I hope you like this chapter in the mean time (I know how cruel am I to drop the main character from the story).

**Felix-samma: **Aw man, it took forever to think of a way to get Anna out of that marriage. I'm really glad the reasoning worked for you. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**yohxanna4ever: **I did the happy dance when I saw your comment, lol. See you next chapter!

**white artemis: **We'll see, we'll see how much Anna resists such a good looking and cunning guy like Hao, especially when they get married. Uh oh, the odds are stacked really high against her….hope to hear from you again!

**KuRoxTeNsHi: **Yosh! I'll try my best to make Anna resist Hao's charms, although I personally wouldn't be able to resist his charms (oh plus she kind of has to marry him now). Thanks for the compliment!

**hao-sama-rawks:** Yup, Hao totally rocks! I actually ended up not liking the title after I got 3 chapters in, but by then I figured it'd be too late to change it. It was just to convey my negative view on polygamy. As for other characters, I'll randomly insert them in every now and then, but I didn't want to lose focus on the dynamics amongst Anna, Hao and Ren. Oh, and thanks to replying to my review!

**Miakoda13:** I love long reviews! It makes me feel appreciated! About Anna's refusal to marry Hao, I've only managed to allude to some of the reasons using the "pride" line but for the most part I sort of want to keep it ambiguous until a little later. Please bear with me until then!

**EdElric745: **I feel so flattered that you actually printed this out; I just hope it's the revised version because I'm actually kind of embarrassed by the originally posted version. Anyhow, I did change the rate as you suggested…as far as where this story is headed…well, we'll have to take it chapter by chapter.

**silverfeathers: **I had the biggest grin while reading your review, your energy definitely came across, LOL. Sorry, I'm making it ambiguous about how Anna really feels, but we'll see soon. Oh, and I hope your studies went well!

**asn water: **I'm also glad you're back! Oops, Anna did kind of give in easily, but I take it as a sign that the ice queen is starting to melt. Maybe? Now, to deal with Jeanne…


	15. Violet

Ch 15. Violet

* * *

Her smile died midway. She could see her father looking at her cautiously from the corner of her eyes as she kept a constant gaze on the person sitting across from her. "Congratulations," Jeanne said just a few decibels above a whisper. Her anticipation in delivering her own good news became lost. "I hope to meet the recent addition to our family soon."

The weary lines on her father's face slackened a bit. "H-ha…T-that's right…Congratulations son-in-law…When will…"

Hao filled in for her father, who failed to finish his thoughts. "The ceremony will take place next month." He languidly swiveled the ceramic cup in his hand. Her own cup of tea grew cold.

"Next month, huh? So soon…" Her father nervously brought the ridged cup to his lips and drank the bitterer than usual concoction slowly.

"It would be best. I'm sure you've heard about her _situation_."

Her father threw her another sideways glance before reluctantly replying. "Uh, yes. We did hear about that. How fortunate for Kyouyama-san and her highness…For you to step in..."

"It was the least I could do for her highness." The cup continued to rotate in his hand, without spilling a drop.

Jeanne beat her father in responding. "That's very kind of you."

Hao brightened at this. "I'm glad you understand."

"Had my health been better today, I might even ask why you are doing favors for someone you've seemingly disliked before. Maybe I've imagined your slight resentment towards her highness?" She stood up from her seat to leave. The maid took the signal to collect the unfinished drink.

Looking half astonished, Hao dragged out, "A misinterpretation, for certain." He glanced up as she passed by him. "I hadn't known you weren't feeling well. I hope resting will expedite your recovery."

"I thank you and bid good night." She had only taken a couple of steps out of the long room before hearing the shrill sound of ceramic dropping against the floor. It seemed her father was not a shy man and, unexpectedly, rather quick in breaking _her_ news.

Her body now bore Hao's first child.

* * *

"I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl. No, I have a feeling it'll be a boy. Of course, I wouldn't mind having a daughter either…" He paced excitedly like a madman in front of her, grinning widely to himself and muttering with much seriousness at the same time. He had fallen back to his old self, a side lost for years. She suppressed the fragile tinge of happiness she felt, knowing all too well he would revert back soon enough.

"…perhaps you should transfer back to my estates. But then, my work will surely prevent me from paying you the attention an expectant mother needs…."

He rambled on some more, before stopping abruptly to look at her, as if he'd just noticed her presence for the first time. Snapping out of his momentary bliss, the sharp look returned to his penetrating eyes. A terse, "You're angry," was directed towards her.

"It is too early to say that I am angry. Still, I implore you leave before my feelings escalate into something resembling anger."

"You are ruining _your_ own moment to be happy, as well as mine, Jeanne."

"The moment's passed, Hao. It's passed."

He looked disappointedly at her, and then away. "That's rather unfortunate. I'd much prefer celebrating with company rather than alone."

"Yes, I do find that regrettable." It was a genuine confession.

* * *

Anna saw the night pass as if with her vision blurred. The processions of the ceremony, the men's sake induced behaviors, and her body's mechanical movements---all were blurred except for two haunting faces.

The first one, a girl younger than Anna, studied both Anna and Hao with scholarly diligence. The pained eyes seemed to memorize everything about them, from the small shifting of weight between Anna's feet, to the constant triumphant smiles Hao exercised. By chance she briefly locked eyes with the timid girl and saw passive envy in her. It made Anna scoff inwardly, having realized the other's ignorance. The guest wished to be the bride while the bride wished to be the guest.

The other face left a more lasting impression. They had only met once before the wedding to exchange their awkward self-introductions, and currently, Anna caught herself occasionally stealing glances at Jeanne's downcast eyes and well-concealed pregnant belly.

Shaking her mind off of the troublesome details, she decided to concentrate on herself instead. Besides, her façade required constant maintenance. Skillfully she played the part of a bride, her visage managing different expressions, painstakingly balancing between fiery and icy. Her faux emotions remained displayed, even as the room spun from having drunk one sake cup too many, transforming the wedding decorations into offensive, glaring bursts of colors. They were still there even as cordial hands fastened over her own, leading her away from the inebriated bodies sprawled over tables and in hallways (a funny contrast from their orderly aristocratic selves during day).

Vaguely, she recalled taking note of a particular Tao's absence.

More clearly, she remembered following Hao with soft steps. Her heart didn't entirely feel sad, but it shook significantly; even her lungs forgot how to grasp enough air. So, giving into the exhaustion of having long fought her private battles, she drifted behind her man. The late summer moon peered down on them and dyed their surroundings the same violet shade as her favorite robe on him. The same violet as all the other nights he'd stood before her. The same violet painfully stabbing her when she tried to forget him. The same violet as hope, the same violet as despair. The same. All the same.

The violet night followed them into their appointed room, where the already set futon greeted them behind blossom schemed wall screens. Anna awoke at the touch of moistened fabric on her skin. Drawing her chin, upwards, between his forefinger and thumb, Hao wiped the rouge and powder off her face. "Let me know if I'm being too rough."

"I'm okay," she caught herself saying too faintly. "But I can do this myself."

"I know, but it's something I'd like to do."

"You know, right?" She pushed his hand away from her face. "You know this would never work out," she said, nearly shouting.

"As long as we don't snuff out each other's flames," he put a little too simply.

After tossing the face cloth aside, his two hands landed on her shoulders. Anna leveled her eyes to his. "I'll be sure to make things difficult for you, Hao."

She missed a breath when his arms scooped her up to be carried to their bedding. "You can make things as difficult as you want. It'll keep things interesting."

"So I'm only here for your amusement."

He laughed. "As I've repeated many times before, of course not."

She commanded her body steady itself beneath his hurried kisses. It had the effect of making her limbs rigid.

Hao stopped, looked at her, and settled on wrapping his arms around her waist instead.

"We can put this off for when you're ready. I'd rather have your heart in full before taking your body." Anna would have considered thanking him in her head if he hadn't added, "Of course I still have full claim on it if anyone else wants to try anything." His smirk could still be seen through the dark.

"You're an arrogant idiot," she growled, before flipping around to face away from her newly acquired husband. In good humor, Hao laughed and only re-secured his arms around her.

_oOoOoOo

* * *

_

_AN: It's so short, I know (making sad eyes at you..ish scared of this chapter's reviews). I promise next time it'll be longer, okay? Thanks everybody for the feedback, and since I can't respond to anonymous reviewers, be sure to leave an email if you have any questions (or better yet, why not get the wonderful account ffnet offers?). _

_12/21/05_


	16. Red Warmth

Ch 16. Red Warmth

* * *

"Pathetic. Truly pathetic." Tao Ren glowered some more at the vases and small-sized sculptures occupying every corner of the guest room in symmetrical fashion, looking indispensable as they were breakable. They beckoned for him to shatter them, enticing Ren with offers of relief from his current irritability. "It's no use thinking about her." One slender piece gleamed forth from the only table in the room. Under what little light there was, it shined lustrous as the smooth side of an oyster shell in sun skimmed water. He ran a fingertip along its sides, feeling the polished surface sooth his mind. The simplicity in its shape didn't seem boastful like the displays on the shelves—the ones he felt like breaking. Hell, even the table it occupied flaunted its carved designs and lacquer finish.

"Don't break what you can't pay for."

"Gaaah!"

"Ooops. Didn't mean to startle you."

"Don't be sneaking up on me and then saying 'oops'! Why are you here? Can't you find someone else to annoy?"

"How cruel!" said Jun while flashing him an appropriately pained expression. She walked over to the nearest windows and pushed the paper screens open. The afternoon light came in to illuminate the crème-colored walls. "You must have forgotten that this is my home and you are the guest. Unless you'd like to be sent back to father's," she trailed, leaving her brother to muse over the rest.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'd get my own place before I go live with that man. It's not like I can't afford it."

Jun blinked at the claim, lashes lightly fluttering. Dully, she retorted, "Your being a freeloader here makes me think otherwise. In any case, what were mulling over just now?"

Shoulders suddenly straightened, Ren scoffed at the remark in a show of distaste. "There was no mulling on my part. That woman could never cause me to mull."

Pensive tapping on her chin commenced. "Hmm. That's interesting," was delivered with plenty of hints that the speaker stood on the brink of smirking.

"Enough with the mystery talk! What's interesting?"

"I only said 'what.' There was no mention of any woman," came innocently a line.

For once Ren was speechless and could only gape at the sibling smirking before him.

"You're so obvious, Ren. Which is why," switching from playful to serious, she emphasized, "you need to be careful."

"I have no idea what it is you're telling me to be careful about." Even he wasn't sure about the sincerity of his own words. Yet, he couldn't have others worrying about him. "Seems your concern is needless, though."

"Asakura Hao is onto great things. He is not someone you want to cross, and certainly not for a woman." With a grave expression on her face, his sister looked older and even worn down. All those years he'd grown up with Jun and her constant teasing, it had never crossed his mind that she would ever be anything but youthful.

Still, other matters vexed him more. "You've been prying, nee-san. I don't like that."

"There was no prying on my part. You may think that you're being discreet, but you're really very obvious with everything you do and feel." She pleaded with her almond-shaped eyes. "Just listen to me on this one. Stay on Hao's good side."

"I already said." His jaws clenched and he couldn't help it. "I already said don't worry about me."

"Ren…"

"We'll leave it at that then."

"But—"

His fist came crashing down on the round table. Its round carved legs wobbled for a bit. "When you were busy running around with him, did I say anything? Did I ever say anything to you about your affair with Asakura Hao?" He glared at the table supporting his heaving body. He hated yelling at his sister and couldn't do so while looking at her.

Through the long fray of his neglected bangs, he saw how Jun clinched her hands together. Her shoulders were pulled in timidly. "That was long over," she attested, low toned. "It had always been in the back of my head even then, that it would never amount to anything good. I already knew I would end it even as things began."

Ren rubbed sorely at the ache forming on his temples. "So we'll leave it at that then."

Jun opened her mouth to protest, and as if she thought better of it, turned her head to the side and glanced at the ground. "Very well."

* * *

At midday, Hao began to wonder if his day's work would ever end. By sunset, he found himself feeling disbelief as the last of the papers were filed away. With the reality of his finished work sinking in, he slammed the heavy covers of the record book shut and rose up enthusiastically from his seat. His body was inclined to march briskly across the compounds of his estate, quickly cutting through the maze of rooms—one chamber after another—to reach her.

But inclinations could be controlled. And his years of discipline did exactly that. With dignity, he brushed the wrinkles off his violet-colored attire and tossed the long, disheveled strands of hair behind his shoulders. He'll go to her— but he'll do so with an air of duty. Petty impulses drive the weak, and Asakura Hao had no intention of becoming such.

Breezily, he weaved through the intricate rooms and passages. He knew exactly where she would be: on the western side of the property, like she had always been since their wedding night. She'd be there for sundown, sitting motionless with her field of vision drawn to her lap, as if to contemplate all the lines and folds on her dress.

He paused routinely in front of the western doors, before prying them apart. The divided, white panels opened to a handful of maids on the veranda. Anna sat surrounded in the center. For a moment, his eyes conceived her as a still image painted against the red-dyed sunset.

With one brief tilt from Hao's chin, the maids gathered the untouched meals around her and took their leave. He heaved a long, drawn out sigh as soon as the others were gone. Instead of ignoring him like he had expected her to do, she returned his gesture with an immediate turn of the head. The look she shot him chilled.

"It's been two weeks. Will you speak to me now?"

"Even if it is to argue?"

"Yes. Even if it is to argue."

"I decline." As if to prove her point, she turned to face the opposite direction.

"Don't do that, ne?" His fingers found their way through the long golden strands draping her shoulders. He rested a chin there and watched the sun-streaked sky with her. "Are you really still mad at me?"

She laughed aloud. "Still mad at you? What did you expect?"

"I suppose I did force you to marry me...in a sense. At any rate, aren't you tired of being mad at me?"

"Not at all."

"Well, I'm tired of you being mad at me."

"A tough life you have."

"But at least you're speaking to me now."

"Then I'll stop." She felt herself resigning to Hao's warmth on her back.

"You'll only become bored."

"So I'll be bored then."

"We talk in circles a lot." Somehow there was sadness in his voice.

"Yes, we do." She had gone soft. That she knew. The hardened exterior that had only seemed natural before was becoming difficult to maintain now.

"It's okay to let your guard down once in a while. It's only me." Those words seemed to echo. She got up to leave. "Have you ever seen your own mother's face?" he asked suddenly with desperate eyes looking up at her. Astonished by the unexpected question he threw at her, she shook her head without realizing it. He used the quiet moment to stand up on his feet, to gaze out at the colored sky. "Aside from sketches and paintings, I have never once seen my own mother's face. I'm told I look like her. So then I wonder. Wonder why those portraits of her look nothing like the face I see reflected back at me. To say I look like her and then to give me pictures of a woman who bears no resemblance...I think how unfair, having only something so unreliable. But still—I cling to what little I have of her."

"You still have a father," Anna heard her voice say, her own eyes entranced by the vibrant red reflecting off his hair; it seemed to burn itself into her eyes

"What's strange is, though I've had over twenty-two years to think of that man as my father...I still can't get used to it. He's just too far away on that throne. " He turned back to her with a serious, penetrating look. "You're special, Anna. I had that feeling when I first saw you, but I hadn't really known it till you spoke. You say little, but you understand a lot about the nature of people." There was not much for Anna to say, but her mind raced with all the truths Hao spoke of. She felt herself stepping away. "Being perceptive of others, but always standing apart—is lonely and cold. Isn't it, Anna?" Her foot caught on the edges of her robe and brought her tumbling forward.

But strong arms caught her. "You're nearly the same as me, Anna. Carrying all that loneliness by yourself. But I can unload some of that burden for you and you can do the same for me." She couldn't stop him from leaning into her, to have their foreheads met and her pliant lips brushed against his and the words, "You're the only one I need."

In that instance, she threw away all sensibilities. Maybe she would come to regret it later. But, it was now that she was breathing, feeling wonderfully free in his touch.

There was something dreamlike in the passing of columns along the way. A surprising softness as his feet padded against the walkway. Gently he set her down upon the cushions of the bedding. And she, exhaling at the cool air wafting over her belly as the sides of her robes parted, welcomed him.

She hadn't wanted to be feared. She hadn't wanted to be admired. She just wanted to feel warmth.

And simultaneously she prayed.

For it to never burn her.

* * *

Ren couldn't help it. Against his better judgment, he sought her again. It would be for the very last time, he promised himself. In the night he set out, donning robes as deep a blue as midnight. He moved efficiently like a feline in the dark, his eyes nearly glowing green.

Little thought was given to whether he would find her alone at this hour, but he was sure Hao had been called away for the evening. At the back gates he used an old trick on the guards—throwing rocks in the opposite direction to divert attention—and easily crossed over.

Stone paths green with moss greeted him on this side of the wall. He chose the way without hesitation, simply navigating the way based on his familiarity with Hao's estate. Their days of friendship may have diminished recently, but his mental map of the place certainly hadn't. He trusted Anna could be found on the western side, where Hao's chamber should have been.

Ren's assumptions proved correct; Anna's profile could be seen against the windows of the largest chamber on the western wings. Her low and unmoving silhouette gave suggestion of a student, head bent forward, diligently studying the finest selections of prose or poetry.

Ren paced irritably in front of the terrace a bit, switching his view between the ground and the window cyclically, until finally settling on throwing pebbles at her door. It only took a couple of tries before the panels slid apart and spilled light like liquid gold, its streams of deep sunny color suffusing over the ground and ending reach just before his feet. The insects grew louder in their chirps.

Having followed the flow of light with her eyes, Anna's face flickered with an indiscernible emotion when her vision landed on him. Pond water rippled off in the distance.

"What's with the face, ojou-chan?" He couldn't help sporting a cocky grin. Seeing her slip of surprise—at least what he ended up interpreting it to be—instilled a sense of satisfaction in him.

"You again." Anna watched sternly as Ren proceeded up the steps, decreasing the distance between them.

"You're miserable as usual, Kyouyama."

"And you're still a whelp, Tao."

"Tch. I can let that one slide, but eventually you'll need to learn your place."

"Learn it yourself first, so you don't make such claims whilst standing on somebody else's property."

With one bold leap, he practically came nose to nose with her. Anna reacted by pulling her head back. "I didn't come here to banter with you," he stated coolly, brows drawn together.

"So then—" broke in the voice from the side. "What did you come here for?"

Everything inside Ren—breathing even—halted for a second. Then a frog croaked, and the crickets that had seemingly hushed themselves to eavesdrop, chattered happily again. "Hao," he seethed, not needing to turn his head to make certain. The named person lightly stepped in to claim the space between him and Anna. Unconsciously, Ren conceded his position. Why hadn't he heard Hao rounding about the corner?

"Good to see you, Ren; it's been awhile. You chose an odd time to visit though, don't you think? Not that I mind. I just hope you use the front door next time." There was nothing friendly about Hao's grin, at least not coupled with that dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Tch. Don't be so uptight," Ren attempted indifferently.

"Uptight?" Hao gave a hearty laugh. "How 'bout some tea then? I can't have you dubbing me as a bad host too." His burning eyes declared it a challenge rather than an invitation.

"Drinking tea is better than standing around." They had the makings of a safe conversation, but Ren found himself talking through his teeth. Ren knew Hao too well to relax.

"Well said." Hao motioned for them to follow. "Come this way. You too, Anna." His voice was kind, but the demand for obedience was undisguised.

"I'd rather not," she said, feet stubbornly rooted to the doorway.

With the smile still fixed on his face, Hao returned to her side. "Ren came all the way here to visit us. Let's treat him properly. Ne, Anna?" He patted her shoulders possessively. Ren noted how such simple an action caused her face to go white for a moment. His jaw clenched at the thought of this headstrong Anna responding in fear. Never had he felt such a sharp urge to pummel his friend!

But it was Anna whose small hands slapped Hao's away. "Don't touch me," she seemed to snarl.

To Ren's amusement, Hao retreated a few steps, his face colorless in the amount of time it took him to relinquish, "Alright. Alright. Get some rest—" The doors slammed out the rest. "Well, Ren" Hao said, turning back to him, the old composure having already settled back in. "Some tea then?"

The tea would certainly taste bitter.

Ren nodded his head anyway.

* * *

Anna lay unsleeping in the frittering dark. It hadn't been her intention to wait for day to break; it just happened that way. Each blow the winds dealt the door had her rousing out of sleep's comfort. Drifting off became pointless.

She listened carefully to the outside world, her heart quick to beat at the slightest notion of footstep on the floorboard. Things remained that way for awhile. Wind and rustling was all she could hear. The crickets had stopped their chattering for quite some time now, and the fact that they'd been incessant seemed long ago.

Light had seeped in gray through the paper windows when she heard him. He came about as a drunken man would. Stumbling-like and heavy footed, as if he was zigzagging and unable to decide which way to fall. She peered from her blanket, making out shadows at the door, one in the form of Hao who was bumbling between standing and leaning. Her suspicions for his drunkenness were obviously confirmed. She supposed alcohol would have been more interesting than tea anyway.

Hao partook in some sort of internal dialogue between two seemingly opposing sides in front of her door. The side that drove him to knock for admittance appeared to win at first, but before his knuckle could make a sound he immediately withdrew it, this time shaking his head exaggeratedly as he stumbled away.

The winds stopped after that.

Anna happily drifted off to sleep.

_oOoOo_

* * *

_A/N: Wow. I finished this chapter. Finally! You guys have no idea how many different versions I wrote for this. My thanks go out to you all. Especially thanks for the ones who nudged me (and kicking me too) to update. We all know it's something I've gotten pretty slow at. LOL, I've almost gotten just as bad with replying to emails. Kat and Shaza (you know the pressure to update is on you, right Shaza?) should know that well. Oh yeah, Rukiaprincess needs to be thanked too. Having her read over the drafts kept me from half-assing on certain parts. She did it by way of guilt. "It's obvious you don't like to write about certain characters," she said. Yikes. I really didn't want that to show. I hope it doesn't now. _

_I'll be slaving away on my other fic now. Those other set of readers has been quietly nudging me too. _

_--March 15, 2006_


End file.
